Impossible Times
by wild-lili
Summary: Not a typical Bella and Edward story.Edward's a Nazi and Bella's a Jew, how will they be able to overcome the predjudice? How will they be able to overcome the cruelty? The injustice? The impossibility of the times? Rated T for theme,full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Extended Summary- Bella and Edward- the classic love story- set in very unclassic and impossible circumstances- Bella is a Jew and Edward is a Nazi. Both wind up at Auschwitz. Edward has learned to see past the ways that his father thrust upon him, but Bella is still reluctant to trust a Nazi- it's because of them she's alone in the first place. So how can they ever possibly end up together in these impossible times?

Ok guys I promised I'd get a new story out soon and here it is, for any of you who have read "Acceptance" I think you'll notice that this story is a lot darker than that one was. This is a bit of test run for the story- I want to know what you guys think. Also I apologize ahead of time for any historical or religion errors please please please if you notice any leave it in the reviews or PM me and I will either correct it or make note of it in the next chapter. So here is the Prologue- it's not very long but it's only meant to set the story up so yeah enjoy! I do not own Twilight!!!!

My name is Bella Swan well Yoshabel actually but no one here calls me that to them I'm just Bella. I live in Holland, I love Holland I've lived here since 1933.

I used to live in Germany with my parents and my sister Esther but they were afraid for us-for me and my sister. Because we're Jewish and it's a very dangerous time to be Jewish. But we've been through this before my sister's and my names tells two of the stories. The mother of Moses and the Jewish Princess who saved her people.

They tried to kill all of us then too but it didn't work maybe it won't work again. My mother always told my sister and I every night before we went to bed that we were equal to everyone else and anyone who said they were better was a liar. We wanted to believe her but that got harder over the years, especially with everyone- even the people we thought were our friends telling us the opposite.

But anyway the Nazi's invaded our home our beautiful Germany I was only eight years old Esther she was even younger –only three. We were lucky they let us out and we were able to escape what many could not. Germany used to be my home but now it's Holland. I have the two best friends in the world-Alice and Emmet Cullen-they're twins. They're the two best friends I could ask for-they're Jewish too and we go to the temple together every Sunday or we did until it was burned to the ground.

Holland is beautiful I love it here-or I did at least. In 1940 the Nazis came here too and now we couldn't run we were trapped I was 15 and my sister was 10. Nothing too bad happened until two years later when they started rounding us up.

I lost my father first when they called for men he was in the first group to go. The night before he left even though he kept insisting that he needed sleep he stayed up for my sister and I telling us stories as though we were 5 and 10 again rather than 17 and 12.

When he did leave my mother made us stand away from the window even though we wanted to watch until we couldn't see him anymore. "No" she had said " don't remember your father that way –submitting to what Hitler wants remember him telling stories and laughing." She was close to tears so I didn't press the matter. But now they're coming for us and I'm terrified-I'm supposed to be strong for Esther but I can't it's too hard I want to but I can't.

Epov

My name is Edward Masen. My father is a German solider-actually he's a special German solider-a Nazi. Well I am too. I was part of the Hitler youth since I was 10. And in the junior Hitler Youth since before that. Not my idea but my father's.

He's proud of being a Nazi though, I'm-well actually I don't know how I feel about this. I was raised told I was better than everyone else I was an Aryan after all. when I was a kid I couldn't think for myself so I just went along with it.

But now I'm 17 and I don't think I agree anymore. It just doesn't make sense anymore, in church I was told that all men are created equal. But then my father tells me that Jews are below us-it just doesn't make sense.

But I've been raised this way and it's easier just to go with it then to try to think it out for myself. But anyway my father is an officer and he got me a good position-an officer at a camp called Auschwitz in Poland. He says I'll get to mock those below of us everyday. I just stared at him-I got slapped for that.

Ok now first of all I realize that the majority of Jews are not named after famous Old Testament/ Torah characters such as Esther and Yoshabel however one- I am proud of myself for finding a name other than Isabella to go with Bella and two- those are two of my favorite characters because they are such strong characters and I wanted Bella and her sister to be named accordingly. But anyway I really need your thoughts love it? hate it? Want more? Or should I stop right now? I really need you feedback so please please please review thanks love you all- wild-lili.


	2. Strangers starting out on a journey

**Ok so the main response to the first chapter seemed to be positive so here we are! Now the chapter title comes from the song "At the Beginning" from the Anastasia credits, I'm not sure if I'll do that for all but it fit this time. I don't own Twilight let me know of any historical errors you find! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

"Girls ,girls, girls wake up" my mother whispered shaking me and my sister.

"what is it momma?" Esther asked in a terrified voice.

"Today is the day we've feared little ones" my mother whispered "the soldiers just came to the door we have fifteen minutes to be down in the streets now please darlings get up!" my mother said again almost begging this time.

She hurried to our closet grabbing our school bags and shoving as many clothes in as possible. We were both getting to our feet dressing quickly putting on a couple layers-just in case. We went to get our shoes, but mother stopped us "No girls boots please for me" she said begging again I nodded and got my boots instead even though it was summer.

I helped my sister with her boots as well. My mother handed us the bags and began packing one for herself. She finished and we hurried down the stairs-it never even occurred to us to disobey the Nazis; to hide in the house. We were terrified to disobey. That's when my mother pulled me aside and looked at me hard in the eye.

"Yoshabel Marie you have to promise me two things" she said all panic gone from her voice it was now hard and serious. "One never Bella NEVER forget who you are- you are a chosen one you are a child of Abraham you are special. We've been persecuted for years but we've never given up and neither will you do you understand me?"

"Yes momma" I whispered.

" And two Bella I don't want you to ever leave your sisters side you here me? Unless they force you two apart and threaten your life don't leave her"

"Yes momma" I repeated crying now.

"Oh baby" my mother said pulling me into a hug she was crying too. Esther looked at us then ran over and clung to my mother and I.

"I love you" Esther whispered. " We'll get through it we always have for centuries since forever" she whimpered as if willing it to be true. My mother looked down at my sister

"Don't forget who you are little one or for who you were named for don't forget."

Esther nodded "Abba keep us safe" my mother whispered. We heard gun shots down the street and knew they'd shoot us too if we didn't get out there.

I grabbed Esther hand and we ran into the streets. We walked down the streets well actually we were more or less herded down the streets. I leaned down to whisper in Esther's ear

" We look like the Israelites don't we? Walking down the Avenue of The Sphinxes after the pharaoh let them go." Esther squinted looking at us all walking along the streets. Then she looked up at me and nodded

"Yeah and we're gonna be liberated too Bella I know it!". I smiled at her _I hope_ I thought. We walked all the way to the train station clinging to each others hands with our mother right behind us. That was when they separated us. They shoved me and my sister onto a train and pushed my mother into a group of other older looking woman ;mothers.

"Momma" I screamed reaching through the mesh of bodies trying to get to her. But a solider saw my attempt.

"kein rückseitiger Jude"(no back Jew) he hissed at me and slapped me hard across the face.

I fell into the dark far back corners of the cattle cart. Esther still clinging to my hand came with me though managed not to fall as well. She touched my face where I had been slapped. "It's not bleeding" she said touching it gently "I don't even think it'll bruise." she said sounding proud of being able to talk medically like that.

I pulled Esther into my lap. "We're gonna be ok" I whispered "we'll be there a few weeks at the most then the Americans- you remember what I told you about Americans right?" "

"Yeah they live all the way on the other side of the Ocean and they have an eagle and stars and stripes and gold streets right?"

"Yeah and they and the British and the Russians are gonna save us gonna get us out of where ever we're going and we're gonna walk hand in hand up to our door and Momma and Daddy will be waiting inside and we'll go to the beach in matching sun dresses and we'll eat all the ice cream and strawberries we want because we won't be rationing food anymore and we'll even be able to take off the star and they'll be no soldiers in the street it'll all be normal just like before. I'll get to see Alice and Emmet again and you'll get to see-" but I stopped dead. "Alice and Emmet" I whispered.

I didn't know where they were didn't know if they had been loaded into the train or if they had tried to hide or even if their street had been called up. I didn't know I had no idea. No idea what had happened to my two best friends in the world. I felt dizzy with worry and clung to my sister even tighter as more and more people were crammed into the cattle car.

Epov

I sat in the front seat of a jeep. My uniform was perfectly pressed. Albert my father's friend sat in the driver's seat rambling on and on. I wasn't really listening just nodding at appropriate intervals. Then something he said caught my attention "Ahh there she is lad" I looked up and sure enough we were driving up to a huge expanse of land rimmed with barbed wire and smoking chimneys. Albert drove up to the fence between two guard towers. He waved to one of them and the gates slowly opened. We drove through the camp.

It was, well to be frank it was awful and repulsive. I couldn't see how father could think places like this were so magnificent. I had seen some awful things I had watched as the night of broken glass, I had seen the old men on the streets forced to scrub the side walks with their beards, had seen the mothers screaming as their teenage sons and husbands were taken –more like dragged from the house.

But that was all shadowed in comparison to this. The people well inmates looked as though they had been starved their heads were shaved and their eyes. Their eyes were easily the worst-empty, hollow and hopeless.

We drove through passing buildings –barracks, factories, crematoriums," showers" (though I don't know why they bothered to call them that anymore everyone knew what they really were). We stopped at one building I wasn't sure what it was though it looked nicer than the other crudely built ones. "Come on son there's some one I want you to meet" Albert said getting out of the jeep.

I followed though not very willingly through my experience with my father I knew anything that Nazis thought worthy to show off to anyone was probably cruel and sick. We walked into the doors and it reminded me a little bit of a hospital. There was a very handsome man standing by one of the beds there was a person on the bed but I was too weak to look. I instead looked at the ground.

"This" Albert said gesturing to the man "Is Josef Mengele a doctor of sorts" he said. The man turned and nodded

"Not exactly I like to think of myself more as a scientist" the man said smiling it was a sick smile though that made me entirely uneasy but to be polite I asked,

"What do you research?"

"Oh I find twins very fascinating" he said with that same sickening smile. He then continued to describe to me in detail the "experiments" he performed. But I'll spare you the details.

After our visit to the lab we got back in the jeep "There's one other place I want to show you I think you might like it here this is where we're planning to put you" I nodded politely but his excitement made me uneasy.

When we did arrive at our destination I was surprised- it wasn't nearly as bad as I feared nice in comparison with the rest of the camp. There were piles upon piles of clothes, bags, shoes everything.

"Welcome to Canada" Albert said smiling.

" Canada?" I ask "Isn't that a North American country?"

"Yeah full of riches I hear that's how this place got its name this is where all the prisoners' things are taken when they're confiscated" he explained. There were several girls that I hadn't noticed before scurrying around.

They looked -nice, well kept but obviously prisoners. They had on the same uniform outfit and they still had hair but they didn't have the swagger and arrogance of the female Nazis I had met before.

Albert grabbed one at random he dropped his hand though the second after she had followed the unspoken command to come as though she had burned him however the way he looked at her clearly made her uncomfortable.

"This is one of Canada's new guards Edward" he told her not looking very happy about having to talk to her so directly. "I want you to show him around got it?" She nodded clearly terrified to actually speak.

Albert nodded then looked at me "Well I guess this is good bye son take care of yourself" he said handing me my bag from the back seat of the jeep. I thanked him and took it. He hopped back in the jeep and drove away.

I turned to the girl "So what's your name" I asked trying to be polite. "Sephora" she whispered sounding terrified.

"That's and unusual name is it a family name?" I asked honestly curious.

"No it's the name of Moses wife he's a very important man of God to my people." She said seeming to brighten up a little then without warning her face turned to a mask of horror and she covered her mouth as though she had cursed. "I'm so sorry sir I know you hate it when we mention things like that please forgive me please please please" Sephora said falling to her knees.

They were this terrified of us just because they mentioned something from their heritage? Then it hit me _her people_ she was referring to the Jews that's why she was so horrified.

"No it's fine" I said pulling her to her feet "I asked, I'm not going to hurt you" She looked at me clearly not believing me but she nodded.

"Do you want me to show you Canada now?" she asked.

"Yes that would be great" I answered. She showed me the piles upon piles of things and told me that it was her and the other women's job to sort all the confiscated belongings she showed me where their latrines were and where their barracks were.

Then she pointed to another building which once again looked nicer than most of the other buildings. "I don't think I can go in there but those are the soldier's barracks and someone in there should tell you what to do. Thank you again for your pardoning my mistake sir" she said.

"Edward" I corrected "please call me Edward". Sephora nodded and I made my way over to the barracks. It was very nice inside the floor was tiled and the bunk beds inside had sheets and small writing desks next to them.

A blond girl stood by one of the desks writing something hurriedly. She looked up when I came in. She was obviously a guard she was dressed in the Nazi uniform standard for woman.

She stopped writing and held out her hand "Hello I am Rosalie the overseer of the woman here" she was beautiful gorgeous even she had obviously come from money her hair was perfectly curled and her uniform pressed expertly but despite her beauty it was clear why she had been given the job she had.

She had a very hard look on her face, dangerous yes that was what it was. "You must be the new guard Edward correct?"

"Yes mam"

"Oh please call me Rosalie" and her face broke out into a smile that cleared all traces of iciness away.

It was clear at that moment that she only looked mean. "Rosalie then" I said. "So pretty much what we do here is just watch over the prisoners- I'm sorry the women" she stopped seeing the look of confusion on my face "You see the heads over at the main camp don't like it when we refer to them as women they find it more derogatory when we instead refer to them as prisoners or Jews or inmates. But I think it's rude and cruel so I prefer to refer to them when we're not with other guards as women." she explained "I know it's all confusing". I looked at her even though I knew It was rude to stare.

"Is your father a Nazi?" I asked.

"Yes and my mother died she was opposed to the whole Nazi thing but when she died my father enrolled me in the girl's Hitler Youth and then I got put here. Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem like the other Nazis I've met that's all and that's a compliment trust me"

"You're not like the other Nazis I've met either" Rosalie said. "Oh and there's one other thing I need to tell you before I forget. About once a week we go and select of few women to work here. I know you're new but would you mind doing it tomorrow?" Rosalie asked and her expression was so kind and weary that I was ashamed of myself for ever thinking she was cruel.

"No that'd be fine where do I go?" I asked.

"Where the trains unload right before they get their hair shaved is when we like to choose. This sounds vulgar but the other men like it when we choose pretty women. They're sick but I'm scared of them so I try to please them." Rosalie said sounding even wearier than before.

" So the pretty ones" I asked? grinning just a fraction. She nodded and walked slowly from the room.

**Now I have a question for everyone and I'd really like you to answer it in the reviews- Should Jasper be a Nazi with Edward and Rose or a prisoner( perhaps a Prisoner of War?)? Ok I'd really appreciate some answers. I really hoped you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!- love you-wild-lili**


	3. A mother's last words

**Ok here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's been taking so long I will try to update quicker next time. Thanks for all the great feed-back it really makes my day ( no lie I really do feel super-happy when I read the reviews). So I don't own Twilight, feel free to correct any historical errors and Happy Reading!**

Bpov

We stayed crammed together in that cart for I don't know how long I tried to keep track of how many times I saw the light but the tiny slits at the top that served as windows weren't very useful.

After a day maybe two it could have even been three I'm not sure. They stopped the train and opened the door. We were ordered to get outside. The soldiers shouting commands at us. "Esther wake up" I whispered shaking my sister who had fallen asleep in my lap her head resting against my shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at me "Are we there?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes sweetie" I say quietly trying to see where exactly "there" is. There was a line forming to get out of the cattle cart I stood and took Esther's hand pulling her to her feet.

The guards outside were shouting commands but I couldn't hear the only thing I caught was "Auschwitz" _oh God no please _not the infamous concentration camp? Why us why Esther she was 12 there was nothing in her twelve short years she could have done to deserve this!

As I stepped out of the cart I was surprised to see that it was light out. They were ripping people apart from each other-separating them. "Men to the left women to the right" on shouted. Relief swept through they wouldn't take Esther away yet. We walked to where the other women were. Then we came to a man "How old" he asked pointing to Esther "Twelve" she said looking at the man clearly annoyed, I was so proud of her even in front of this awful man she had it in her to be defiant.

Then he pointed her in one direction and me the other. "No" I screamed "not my sister please please please!" I begged. But another solider had appeared and tried to yank her away from me. I kept begging him not to take her but he pulled harder still and put a gun to my head "Let go of her now" _"Unless someone threatens your life"_ my mothers last words to me rang through my head but what about her life what about Esther!?

Another solider came up and hit me over the head with the butt of his gun it wasn't hard but it was enough that I lost my grip on Esther and they were able to take her. I crumbled to the ground sobbing.

They took her they just grabbed her and took her from me. My baby sister probably the only family I had left. I would have just stayed there but the man who had hit me spit at me and barked "Get up Jew" I glared at him and pushed myself to my feet. He shoved me

into the line of the older and healthier looking girls.

We stood in line for what felt like ever. We were walking towards a crudely built building they were taking woman in in large groups and I heard the sound of an electrical razor. They were going to shave of my hair I realized.

Despite all the worse things that had happened that made me sad. I loved my hair I really did it was halfway down my back and a pretty dark brown color. I looked at the people in front of me there were only about a hundred or so- about ten groups left till it was my turn I guessed.

I touched my hair in apprehension. There was a Nazi walking towards us he was(and though I cursed myself for thinking it) handsome bronze colored hair and a nice smile. He said to something to one of the guards surrounding the. The guard nodded and laughed. I looked again and another group entered.

The man was walking down the line looking intensely at the women in line. Another group. The man was only a few people away from me. Another group was ushered (or more appropriately -shoved) into the building. Then the man came to me. He looked at me and I unwillingly looked back at him.

"Where are you from?"

" Well they arrested me in Holland but I was born in Germany before **you** came" I said nastily- I can be defiant too. I wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with a Nazi.

I had no family because of Nazis. The boy didn't seem at all insulted by my cruelty. "Do you want to work in Canada?" he asked. Wait did he just give me a choice?

"What's that?" I asked so curious I forgot to sound rude. But then another guard came up to us. The boy's face switched completely it turned hard and his voice aggressive.

"Come on Jew" he all but hissed at me and grabbed my arm. He was surprisingly strong and had no problem dragging me away. The other guard laughing behind us. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Oh save it" I hissed I was in no mood for fake apologies from a man that was a part of the group that murdered my whole family.

"What's your name" he asked releasing me a little so that I could walk easier.

"Yoshabel" I spat.

"Hmmm" he said "Do you go by Bella or-" I cut him off,

"My friends call me Bella you though can call me Yoshabel or 'filthy Jew' since Nazis seem to like to call us that."

"Yoshabell pretty name I'm Edward" he said ignoring the fact that I was being acidic to him.

"Pleasure" I spat.

"You know you could be a little grateful" he said politely.

"Why would I do that?" I asked tartly.

"Well I just got you a free ticket to the nicest part of the camp" he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah the nicest part that I've seen at least I mean no part of this place is truly nice but in comparison to the rest it's heaven."

"Oh" I whispered embarrassed.

"Aww come on Yosha smile" Edward said grinning.

"What did you call me?" I whispered feeling the emotion about to spill over my eyelids

"Yosha" he repeated "Why?"

"That's what my father called me that's all and I don't particularly feel like smiling at the moment thank you". He sighed sounding defeated. We walked in silence for the rest of the way to "Canada".

I was happy for the silence it gave me time to gather my thoughts on the events of the last forty-eight or so hours my mother and sister stolen just like that. It –it wasn't fair. Why did some people get to live in such nice homes with perfect families that don't have to worry about being deported or whatever else? And here we are in this hell of what used to be Europe? It just was so unbelievably unfair!

Edward pulled me out of my inner battle. "Yoshabell I would like to welcome you to Canada". He says .

It looks a little like a junk yard but if it keeps me safe I really don't care. There are a lot of girls running around-sorting things I realized into piles.

"This is where everything confiscated goes" Edward explained "It's your job to sort it into piles. You'll be assigned to a specific thing- like clothes, or shoes, or something of that nature" he said looking at me as though he wasn't sure I was understanding what he was saying. I nodded looking determinedly in the other direction. He smiled softly.

"You'll need to meet your overseer as well." he said. "Her name is Rosalie" what was he trying to be personable or something? Did he honestly think I cared about the name of his Nazi buddy? I wasn't doing voodoo anytime soon so I didn't see why I would need to know her name. After all I doubted that they wanted us to be on a first name basis with them. I just kept looking anywhere but at him. I think he smiled but I'm not sure since I could only see his face in the corner of my eye.

"Ummm your barracks are this way" he said, I unfortunately had to look at him to see the way he was pointing. I nodded and numbly followed. The barracks were dull and boring. Nothing special, marked with misery just like the rest if this place. Though I decided I could indefinitely live through it. I could live through this- we all could we were the persecuted race after all and we had lived through this before. I could live through this if I had the will. That's what the problem was though. I had no desire to live anymore. My mother and father had been stolen from me and my sister ripped from my hands. What point was there to live? I wondered. But my mother's word's echoed back to my mind

"_We've been persecuted for years but we've never given up and neither will you do you understand me?" _

"Yes mama" I whispered, just as I had to her not two days ago. Two days? How did my life get so messed up in two days? I shook my head violently which seemed to alarm the Nazi.

Epov

Yoshabell. I liked that name it was pretty, different. And the fact that she was called Bella I couldn't help but think that it made sense. She was gorgeous even when her face was wrinkled up in distaste. She was firey and determined too. I had seen them take her sister away seen the fight she had put up. She was so protective clearly loving towards her sister.

She was some sort of miracle I decided. She however thought of me as nothing more than a murdere I'm sure, and who can blame her? If you think about it that's what I am. No I've never actually killed anyone but I've contributed to massacre on disgusting levels.

"Yes Mama" she whispered. I looked at her, and see something new in the face I had thought was so strong, so tough- even though I've only known her less than ten minutes. I saw fear and sorrow in her eyes. But then she saw me looking at her looking shocked and her calm defiant mask fell back into place.

"So are you going to steal my clothes and beat me now or what?" she asked coolly . And I struggled to hold back a smile.

"I'll see what I can do" I say then turn to leave the barracks in search of Rose. I turn back for a second and see the defiant little Yosha obviously trying to look anywhere but at me.

**So last time I asked you if you though Jasper should be another Nazi or a prisoner ( perhaps a prisoner of war). Thank you to everyone who responded it's close right now and as you can see Jasper has yet to make his entrance so anyone else who would like to voice their opinions please do so I love hearing your opinions on it( it kinda makes me feel like a real writer J). So in other news I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and would love to hear what you thought thanks for reading! Love- wild-lili**


	4. Echoes

**Sorry for the delay here's the next chapter! I don't own Twilight please point out any historical errors and enjoy!**

Apov

"Emmett will you please hurry up" I called over my shoulder. I was smaller and lighter than him usually that worked to his advantage but today it meant I could run much faster. Why were we running you ask? If you were us you would understand.

Call up- two simple words we had heard a million times but never had it had anything to do with us. But now it might have something to do with our friend Bella. They had loaded another group onto the cattle cars today. And we hadn't seen Bella all day, she usually came to our house for lunch and then we'd study a bit, but she hadn't shown up today. We knew something was wrong.

We were on Bella's block now and it didn't look pleasant. There were things scattered across the street as if things had been dropped as people had ran by. Many of the windows were dark. The ones with stars. I ran faster my feet hitting the pavement rhythmically. I heard Emmett's heavy steps behind me then we were in front of it.

She was gone that much was easy to tell. The door was still open. I walked up the front steps panting from the sprint. I went slowly inside. From the looks of it the place had already been ransacked. What ever happened to our nice trusting town? Oh that's right the Nazi's happened. Emmett was still on the front steps looking numbly at the door way.

"She's gone" I confirmed in a whisper what we both knew but refused to believe. Emmett crossed the threshold to me and hugged me tightly in the doorway. I hugged my twin back, it was all I could do. What would you do if you were almost positive your best friend was dead? And if not dead facing much worse.

Bpov

The girl the Nazi (yes I realize his name is Edwards but I am going to call him the Nazi because it makes me feel slightly better) took me to was the poster child for the Aryan race- or at least she could have been. She was blond with blue eyes, tall and a perfect figure, it made me feel a little sick to be honest.

"Rose" he said as we walked in the room which I could only guess was the Nazi housing.

"Edward what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Bella needs some clothes." he said turning to me.

"Yoshabell" I hissed at him.

"Yosha" he cautioned teasingly and that stung so bad I had to take several deep breaths so I didn't try to strangle him.

"Right right" Aryan Poster Child said ignoring our whole exchange, looking in a pile of clothes. "Here try these" she said handing me a black skirt and a white shirt both rough cotton. Far nicer than I ever expected.

"Thank you" I said stiffly. She looked at me with her piercing blue eyes for a moment with a look that could almost be confused with sympathy crossed her face.

"After you you're dressed I'll show you where you'll be working" she finally said quietly. I almost felt bad for being rude to her then remembered who she was and all guiltiness melted away.

The two of them slipped out of the room and I assumed that meant I was supposed to change. I shucked my old and now completely filthy clothes and pulled on the new ones (well new for me it was of course possible that the old owner had changed clothes or died - though the latter seemed more likely). As I buttoned up the shirt I couldn't help but wonder where Esther was. Was she in a children's camp? That seemed possible. Or was she - no I couldn't think of that it hurt too much. I had to keep believing she was alive. Not even Nazis could kill a sweet child like Esther, no no that's not true Nazis could kill anyone I bitterly reminded myself.

I gathered up my old clothes and left the room. Out in the hallway Aryan Poster Child and The Nazi stood talking, they stopped though when I closed the door behind me.

"Ah well they seem to fit just fine, I'll show you where you'll be working. Would you like to accompany us Edward?" she asked, turning to him. He smiled and nodded. They led me out of the building and walked me across the area enclosed from the rest of the camp. I felt my jaw drop as I saw what we approached. mountains of everything you could imagine stood before me.

"Sephora!" Aryan Poster Child called. A petrified looking girl with dark think curls looked up from a pile of suit cases. She nodded and scurried over to us looking terrified. "This is Sephora" Aryan Poster Child said pointing to the girl. "This is Yoshabell" she told Sephora gently-as though not to frighten her.

Sephora nodded and smiled at me. "Blessed name" she said smiling something that lit up her whole face.

"As is yours" I said grinning back- something I thought I'd never do again. She still looked terrified as she looked back at Aryan Poster Child as if expecting orders.

" Yosabell here is a new arrival and I am going to be assigning her to women's clothing with you. You'll help her get her bearings and learn how things are done, does that sound alright?" Aryan Poster Child asked kindly and Sephora nodded looking scarred stiff. "Well then that should be all we'll leave you to it." Ros- Aryan Poster Child ( she seemed so nice it was hard to think mean thoughts about her but I kept repeating "she's a Nazi" in my mind and that helped a great deal) said turning to leave then pulling The Nazi with her.

Sephora led me timid as ever to one of the piles. "We're to gather all the women's clothing from the suitcases and put it in this pile" she said pointing first to a mountain of suitcases then a summit of clothes. "And sometimes we're expected to help pack them up to help Germany in the war effort" I was about to say that was the last thing in this already hellish situation I wanted to do but quickly realized I shouldn't take my anger at the situation out on this kind ,terrified girl so instead I just nodded and went to work beside her.

After a long while she whispered " I hope you don't mind me saying this but did you notice the way that solider was looking at you?"

Solider? I wondered then realized who she must mean- The Nazi. I turned to her with what I hoped was a look of disgust. I looked to where he was standing watching the women work a few hundred yards away. He caught me staring and a grin broke out across his face and he touched the brim of his hat in some sort of solute to me.

I turned away shuddering Sephora's words echoing in my mind "The way that solider was looking at you" I glanced at him again- he was still watching. I turned back to my work once again. I would rather die than see him look at me like that- he was a Nazi a killer I hated him I had to. Luckily for me death was a easily attainable thing here.

Epov

She hated me. That much was clear. I didn't know what to do about it either. How could I hope to change her mind. But then again she didn't deserve to have her mind changed nor did I deserve her affection. I was a monster and she was one that I was designed to kill. It could never work. It was just impossible.

She turned and looked at me, I did my best to be polite and tipped my hat to her. I saw the look of disgust on her face before she turned away though and it sliced me. Another guard who I guessed had been watching the scene unfold came up to me.

"You're fighting a lost battle." he said coming to stand next to me. " It'd never work and you know it."

"Yeah I know it, but what's the harm in wishing?" I whispered back. He just shook his head.

"There are plenty of pretty German girls out there, heck there's pretty girls that aren't German, do you know how many girls there must be that aren't Jews, Poles, Gypsies-" I gave him a look and he stopped. "You see my point -there are plenty of girls out there no need to go after the one you can't get" he said walking away. But he was wrong. This girl was special I just knew it.

Then she glanced at me again and as the same disgust filled her eyes as before a feeling of hopelessness filled my chest. "The one you can't get" the other soldier's words echoing in my mind.

Apov

We walked numbly back to our house several blocks from Bella's. Emmett kept a strong arm around my shoulders. I felt a tad better because he was here- mostly because I knew that if I suffered from a delayed reaction of shock and passed out I knew he'd be there to catch me and then carry me home. Ok and also because he was my brother and possibly my favorite person( besides (wince) Bella) and I just felt safe with him there.

I also noticed that the way his arm draped over me so that it covered my star up. When we were younger and we didn't understand as well( and were feeling rebellious), we once took the star off when we were outside. But then my mother saw us from an upstairs window of the house when we were walking down our street, and she ran outside ashen faced and with terror-filled eyes. She pulled us urgently into the house demanded that we show her the stars. She tsked at us for having torn the stitching then as she was re-sewing them on with shaking hands scolded us for doing something so foolish and dangerous.

"You should have known better for God sakes! You're not children anymore, you're teenagers but still you're my babies and they want to take you from me as it is- don't give them another reason."

We kept the stars on after that but we still always did things like this- to be rebellious without the threat of being punished- what could they do forbid my brother to touch me? Well actually now that I think about it they probably could but that's not the point!

Emmett looked down at me as we walked home. The first block - like Bella's was for the most part abandoned then the next block down it became inhabited again- we both knew what that meant. They were emptying us out street by street, and they were heading towards us. We lived eight more blocks down- ten blocks from Bella. They were emptying at two blocks a day. I did the math in my head and the result scarred me- if they kept at this rate in four days we might be with Bella again.

Jpov

I walked through the battle field, looking for any of my men that were alive. Someone- anyone. We were somewhere in Europe that was all I knew. I had lost track of countries awhile ago. The smoke was clearing- a little but it was still nearly impossible to see. Then I saw a few of the men in my squad, and then it settled into my stomach like a block of ice- Peter.

My friend from back home. He was on the ground splattered with his own blood. I stared at him in shock.

"Peter?" I asked in terror looking at his mangled body.

"Hey Whitlock" he said weakly a ghostly smile lighting his paling features.

"How you hanging in there?" I asked grabbing hold of his hand.

"So-so" he whispered back. I felt a hot tear sliding down the dirt, blood and grime that crusted over my face.

"We'll get help I promise Pete" I said feeling panicky- my best friend was dying in a pool of blood at my knees- I think you would feel panicky too ok!

"Jazz if I don't make it find Charlotte, tell her I'm, I'm sorry I didn't make it home for- for the w-wedding" he said tripping over his words. "Tell Char that I love her, promise me ok? Promise me that if I don't live you'll live l-long en-en-enough to tell her g-got it?" he asked his eyes fluttering closed.

"Pete don't talk like that" I said sharply "You're gonna make it we'll get help we-"

"Promise me!" Peter said urgently suddenly very aware and practically burning holes in my eyes with his. I looked at him and nodded.

"I promise Pete" I whispered. Looking around desperately for someone but it was smoky in the immediate area and going to search any farther would mean leaving Pete which wasn't an option.

"And find y-your-yourself a girl too ok?" he asked his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Yeah of course" I muttered sarcastically, but apparently when you're about to die you don't pick up on the subtle art of sarcasm because Pete smiled a loopy smile and seemed pretty convinced.

"Hmmk then m-maybe we can h-have a double w-wedding, you and y-your girl and m-me and Charlotte" then his eyelids closed completely and he went limp. I stared in shock at the dead body of Peter who had gone through everything with me back home in the South -school, girls, parents and we had enrolled together too after Pearl Harbor. Now my best friend the one who had always been there for me was dead.

Then I heard something coming through the smoke. And before I had time to react I was surrounded by soldiers- German Soldiers. They grabbed me one hit me over the head and I was too tired already my body emotionally and physically drained and I passed out not knowing where I was going or what would happen to me. All I knew was that what I was headed for was most likely a hell of a lot worse than even watching your best friend die.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter( I know it took long enough lol) as you can see Jazzy has made his appearance and he is a ……….Prisinor of War, thanks to everyone who gave me their thoughts and opinions and to everyone who wanted him to be a Nazi I'm sorry and I hope you will continue reading anyway. A few things 1. I'm not a history wiz and therefore I have no idea what battle Jazzy was in or where or even if USA soldiers got sent to Auschwitz. I'm sure a few did but I have no idea what time period or anything of that sort so I apologize if the situation Jazzy found himself in was unrealistic and historically inaccurate. 2. The women prisoners in Canada- there aren't too many pictures of then actually in the camp and in some they were wearing stripped clothes and in others the outfit Bella was given so since I saw a picture of many woman wearing Bella's outfit I went with that!**

**Ok enough of that I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get another up soon but I have camp next week so if I don't get one out by Sunday it won't be out until next Friday (sorry sorry sorry). So I'll aim for Sunday but a warning- it might be on the short side! Ok well luv you all thanks for reading- wild-lili**


	5. Black Clouds

**I apologize for the wait, I tried to get it before I went to camp but I had writers block and it was coming slowly. So I hope this makes up for it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and for reading. Let me know about any historical errors you find and want fixed and I don't own Twilight!**

**On an unrelated note happy 108th birthday Edward!**

Bpov

Working with Sephora was strangely comforting. She was so kind- yet so terrified. When we were going through one suitcase however she did something not very feeble. There was a scarf with food tied in it, a piece of bread, some cheese and a few sugar cubes. She quickly checked over her shoulder and then put the scarf down her blouse where it was held in the upper part of the shirt by her belt. I looked at her in shock. She didn't look at all ashamed and merely shrugged.

"We do what we can to stay alive, I'll share some of it tonight in the barracks, here come have some of the bread now you must be starved." That's when I realized I was. We had been thrown some food occasionally on the train but not enough so I took the food she slowly took out piece by piece and smuggled from her hand to mine.

That night in the barracks I slept on the bunk below Sephora. I stared at the stars through the cracks in the ceiling while the other woman one by one fell asleep around me. I stared at the stars and remembered the story of Abraham and how God told him his descendants would be a as numerous as those stars. I gave a dark chuckle in the silence of the night yes maybe there were that many descendants but how many of them were dead now?

The next few days went by fast. I fell into the routine of things. Wake up and go to work, smuggle food all day, eat dinner- a loaf of bread and a cup of coffee between five of us, go to barracks and split remaining stolen food. And all the while The Nazi watched me. I tried to ignore it but it was difficult. Especially when he'd come up to me with extra rations trying to get me to take it. But every time I'd just shake my head and walk away. It seemed to be getting to him. Good.

Epov

I was at a loss of what to do. I tried everything- I even risked my life to try to give her extra food. And do I get a thank you or even a smile? No nothing nada zip etc etc. I saw the way she treated the others the compassion she had for the other inmates, helping the sick ones to get extra food- even if it meant giving up her own. She kept up a conversation with the terrified Sephora and amazingly so the girl began to relax. A few days after Bella's arrival I even saw her laugh. But for me what did she have? Nothing but hate filled glares and discontent. I was running out of ideas.

I even thought of bringing the matter up to Rose but then decided against it- there was no way I wanted to bring her into this.

However Rose seemed to notice even without me saying anything. She looked at me strangely whenever I was looking at Bella. Like she knew something that was a secret to everyone else. Oh well maybe she did.

Apov

The days following Bella's disappearance Emmett and I didn't leave the house unless our mother asked us to- like if she need us to go shopping or something. We of course had told her about our estimate of when we would be deported. Her face had drained of all color and she had begun to shake. Emmett had all but carried her to a chair. After the initial shock had worn off however her super maternal-ness had kicked in and she promptly began packing and unpacking and repacking bags. On the third night we slept in the living room downstairs. I curled up against Emmett and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt oddly safe it was strange to feel secure in the middle of this hell. Mother kept pacing the floor. Somehow though I fell asleep. In the early hours of the morning I heard a noise- a loud bang. They Nazis must be killing people already I thought dully before falling back to sleep

When they came later the next morning we were ready for them. They all but banged the door down shouting for us to get outside. We jumped up and grabbed our bags, mother was in an armchair- where she must have fallen asleep.

"Mama" I whispered, she didn't move. "Mama!" I repeated urgently shaking her. That's when I felt the blood. I pulled back my hand horrified at the sticky red mess. "Emmett" I whispered shrilly.

"What Alice?" he asked impatiently already at the door, then he turned to face me our eyes locked and he looked down at my mother and gasped. He ran to my side and turned my mother so that she was on her back. That's when we saw it. On the floor beside the chair was our fathers old riffle before he was taken and in her lap was a piece of paper. I grabbed it urgently, it was a note and although it was written shakily it was without a doubt mother's handwriting. I read it in a shaking voice.

" 'My darlings,

I'm so sorry that what I'm about to do is so selfish but I've already had my husband ripped from my grasp I can't watch the same thing happen to my children. Be safe and stay together. I love you both I truly do, even though what I'm doing doesn't show it very well. When you read this I'll be gone, if I'll be in paradise and with your father again I don't know, but I truly am sorry. I love you both take care of each other.'"

I silently shook as I read it with sadness or furry I wasn't sure, I turned to Emmett an his expression probably mirroed mine- betrayal, remorse and loss all rolled into a mask of pain.

I ran to him and flung my arms around his shoulders sobbing. He held me tight and I felt his tears as well on my shoulders so tiny in comparison to will still embracing when the Nazis came in again and yanked us outside.

I marched silently down the streets next to Emmet with what I hoped was a look of defiance on my face. We were loaded into cattle cars, and before I knew it we were on our way to what was promising to be hell.

Bpov

It was in the midle of the day- the sun directly overhead and scorching- better than freezing I guess, it smelled too- like it usually did. The huge black smoke clouds were billowing from the smokestacks across camp. Once again I was worrying about what had happened to Esther. Surely there had to be a children's camp.

I tried to shake the thought from my mind and focus on the task before me. We should be getting a break soon- if they "remembered" that was. Then I felt a presense behind me, I turned around already knowing who it would be. I was right -The Nazi was right behind me. He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes of his- oh shut up Bella! I scolded myself.

"Yes?" I asked, and he just looked at me a strange sadness in his eyes, then he held out a canteen of water and some bread, I but a hand on my stomach, it ached with hunger and my throat was incredibly dry. I looked at him for a long moment, then throwing away my pride I nodded, something lit his eyes and he gestured for me to come forward. He led me to the empty barracks.

"I didn't want anyone to see" he explained, then sat on the ground and patted the spot next to him, I had to remind myself why I was there- my stomach was a good reminder. I slid to the ground beside him, and he wasted no time in opening the canteen and handing it to me. I poured the water into my mouth and the dryness was instantly quenched. I controlled myself though and didn't drink it all at once.

I looked back at The Nazi, he was watching as usual, when I met his eyes he handed me a piece of bread. I watched him the entire time I chewed it.

"Why do you do this?" I asked suddenly suprisning myself by my sporadic question.

"Because you do it for everyone else" he said simply. I raised a confused eyebrow at him he sighed and then began again. "In case you haven't noticed yet I watch you- a lot. I see the way you are, you care about people you think of them before youself, you're like a mother, you're used to taking care of people and you don't mind it at all, you're a loving person Yoshabel you give so much and ask for nothing in return. But I think you should get something in return, you deserve something. Even though you're not looking for a reward, and I know that it's like it's second nature to you- you had a little sister didn't you?" he asked

I was so shocked at his monlogue I answered his question and forgot to be rude while doing it too. "Yes Esther" I said feeling emotion begin to flood my eyes I blinked it back .Then suddenly I remembered the dying question I had to have answered, I turned back to The Nazi.

"What do they do with the children?" I asked "You know when they're separated from us. Are they taken to a special children's camp or what?" I asked my eyes boring into Edward's, he was instantly unconfortable.

"Yoshabel" he started and then sighed. "You were separated right as you came in?" he asked and I nodded. "Yoshabel I… I don't know how to tell you this but" and then he stopped again. I looked at him again- begging him with my eyes. He stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me with him, he moved to the doorway and pointed at the monstrous black cloud. "Yoshabel do you know what that is?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Some sort of fire pit?" I guessed confuzed at where he was going with this. He shook his head.

"Yoshbel that's a crematorium" a horrible sinkning feeling settled into my stomach. "Esther was probably killed in a gas chambers within hours of you getting here, and then they cremated her." he whispered, I got dizzy then the heat suddenly feeling a thousand degrees hotter yet somehow cold at the same time, the world spun around me and then last thing I remember was Edward catching me.

"Yoshabel" I heard someone whisper above me. I looked up to see Rosalie standing above me. "Oh thank God" she murmered.

"What happened?" I asked feeling panicked.

"You passed out, Edward hid you in the barracks- lucky too if another solider had found you…" she shook her head looking pained. I sat up and saw that I was in my bunk, Rosalie was next to me- kneeling on the ground and if that's not enough to shock you she was holding a wet cloth which she must have been wipping on my face. "But if you're feeling alright I suggest you get back to work before anyone notices" she said urgently. I nodded and got up- luckily the world stayed steady this time.

I was just leaving the barracks when I heard someone enter the barrack from the other side. "Ah Rose" said a formal male voice I stopped and listened strangely eager for what he would say. "A new trainload just arrived from the same city in Holland as a few days ago- yes umm I belive it was Ebony and Stewart street but anyway I was wondering if you needed any more inamtes here.." I didn't catch the rest of what he said but I did here Rosalie's "Yes I'll send someone over soon".

I felt like I might faint again, but I knew I couldn't- I had to run now. Stewart Street- that was where Alice and Emmet lived ,they were here, I had to save them. What if they got gassed too? I couldn't let that happen but I needed someone. So I sprinted through Canada to the one person who could help me- The Nazi: Edward.

**Yes a cliffy I know! Sooo I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll try to get chapters out a lot quicker- esspesialy now that school has FINALLY let out. Please review- I love to hear what you think, thank you for reading and now go celebrate Edward's birthday! Love you all!-wild-lili**


	6. Heaven in the middle of Hell

**Thanks for all the great feedback enjoy and I don't own Twilight and let me know about any historical errors.**

**One was pointed out by airali cullen about how the prisoners wouldn't get anything close to coffee. Thank you for pointing that out, although I do remember reading in an Anne Frank book about them getting a meal similar to the one described I don't remember if it was at Auschwitz or Bergen- Belson but regardless thank you for addressing it!**

Bpov

I ran hard sprinting my body protesting every step- when your body is fueled off of energy which is gained by food and you don't get too much of food and therefore energy even walking can become difficult, I learned. Running was nearly impossible but I had to do it, had to find a way to save them.

I saw him then standing alone looking out of the fence by the suitcase mountain, there was no one else around- they must all be at their own station. "Edward" I called my voice coming out as a rasp from the labor of running. And yes you did here me right I DID call him Edward and not "The Nazi".

"Yoshabel?" he asked turning towards me. "What what is it what's wrong?" he asked me catching me as I all but ran in to him he kept his hands on my shoulders to stabilize me, any other day I would have been raised hell for that but today there were other things far too important.

"Edward, Edward you- you have-have to help me" I panted feeling the tears run down my cheeks so fast it was as if they were racing each other .

"Of course anything what is it?" he asked urgently and I knew he meant it. The way his eyes were burning into mine I knew he would do anything for me.

"My, my friends Emmett and Alice they just got here on one-one of those trains, and Rose is gonna send someone to go and get a few more workers. Edward please! They're my best friends I can't let them die like Esther knowing there was something I could have done, please Edward I'm begging you, you have to tell Rosalie that you'll go and find them, please you're the only one who can help me. Please!" I said sobbing now and falling to my knees before him. I looked up at him terrified that he would say no- he did have every right to. How many times had he tried to be kind and I had only responded with cruelty and indifference? He could say no and have no reason to feel guilty.

But his face was not folded in the expression of hate and disbelief I had expected. No it was still full of understanding, kindness, and sympathy.

"Of course I'll help" he told me and then took me under each arm and pulled me to my feet "and there's no need to kneel before me either" he said. "Now what do you're friends look like and what are their names again?" he asked kindly.

"Alice and Emmett Cullen" I said a little shakily. "Alice is tiny and kinda looks like a pixie, she's really pretty and has short black hair, Emmett is really tall, and muscular, he has dark curly hair too, and he's really handsome too, they kinda look a like I guess- they're twins so they probably won't leave each other's side. They-" but I stopped Edward's face had been a mask of calm and collected until I mentioned them being twins now his face looked as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife. "What?" I asked anxiously.

"They're twins?" he asked his face draining of color slowly.

"Yeah" I said looking at him in terror.

"O good God" he said putting a hand to his head looking as if he were about to pass out. "We have to go, we have to go now." he said grabbing my hand and running dragging me with him. We ran all the way back to the barracks, we looked inside but Rosalie wasn't there. He drug me to the Nazi housing and sure enough Rose was standing at the door, consulting some paper.

" Rose, Rose I'll go!" Edward said out of breath. "I'll go get another worker, and we could use a man for something right? Right!" Edward asked and Rose looked at him in alarm. "Rose they're Bella's friends please they're here". Awareness flooded her eyes and she nodded.

"Yes Edward of course and yes we could use a man for the heavier things and to maybe do some overseeing." she said in an official tone - probably in case anyone was nearby.

"I'll go now then" Edward said and then the two of us walked back towards where the gate was. "Yoshabel I'm sorry to have scarred you like that but you have something explained to you before I go. There are things much more cruel and grotesque, than the labor, and the murder or even the gassing. There is a clinic here at the Auschwitz where horrors are performed -things you can not even imagine. Medical experiments, one's for Germany to "further their knowledge" but really it's just because they're sick and finally have play things that they won't get in trouble for killing, these medical experiments are heavily directed at twins, it's important that I get there as quickly as possible. Before it's leaned that Emmett and Alice are twins." he said.

"Thank you Edward" I whispered.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, stay strong Yoshabel" he said giving my shoulder a quick squeeze- something that yesterday would have made me furious- then walked through the gate and then walking as fast as he could without running and drawing attention to himself. I walked shakily back to where Sephora was. I had no idea how I would get through the next hour before his return.

Sephora kind as always asked if I was ok, I nodded and told her not to worry about me. I looked to where Edward had disappeared from and prayed a silent prayer "Please let him make it in time".

Apov

It was around noon I guessed when we finally arrived. "Abreit Mach Frei" marked a gate- Work will make you free. What a bright and cheery message I thought sarcastically. They shoved us out shouting in angry German. I grabbed Emmett's hand so we wouldn't be wretched apart by the crush of bodies. We all seemed to be being shoved in different directions. Then there was a terrible cry of "Men to the left woman to the right". I looked at Emmett fear in my eyes like a deer in headlights. Two men in uniforms came and tried to wrench us apart yelling "separate men to the left woman to the right" but I clung to Emmett so one picked me up and then other began pushing Emmett away.

"NO Emmett no put me down!" I screamed flailing wildly in the man's vice-like grip.

"Alice!!" he yelled trying to reach me "Put her down don't touch her!"

What would we do now?

Epov

I ran -ran harder than I ever had in my life. Then I saw them- the train unloading it must have just got in. Maybe I wasn't too late. I then realized another problem- how was I to find them in this mass of confusion. There were people everywhere and loud cries and commands and mothers crying and woman holding fast to their husbands but being yanked apart. Then I heard a very useful noise.

"NO Emmett no put me down!"

"Alice!! out her down! Don't touch her!" I looked to the middle and saw a particularly bad fight. One Nazi held a tiny black haired girl while the other pushed a huge dark haired boy away from the other two. They had to be Alice and Emmett. I shoved my way to the middle for once taking advantage of my Nazi status.

"Coming through! Nazi coming through" I hollered and at once people scurried out of my way. I approached the fight and helped the one solider keep Emmett from killing him. "Gentlemen if you don't mind I'd like to take these two with me, we have need of them." The two soldiers looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine take them makes our life a hell of a lot easier" one said.

"Yeah good luck" said the other setting Alice down.

"Come along now" I said to the two followed me looking untrusting. When we got away from the mass of people I said in an undertone. "You are Alice and Emmett Cullen correct?". They both nodded on either side of me looking confused. "And you know Yoshabel Swan right?" and again both nodded looking far more interested now. "Fantastic".

"Do you know her?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"She heard you were coming and asked me to come and "recruit you". The place where we work- well she works I guard -is called Canada where all the prisoners belongings go and are sorted, it's by far the nicest part at Auschwitz that I've seen" I said looking to them waiting for a reaction.

"Bella's there?" Alice asked looking close to tears.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Oh Emmett she's alive she's safe" she said hugging her twin looking so relieved it was uplifting and saddening at the same time. Twin- that reminded me.

"Ok there's something else you need to know" I said feeling sorry to break up there moment. "It's crucial that no one knows you're twins" I said seriously. "Bad things happen to twins here" I said shortly when they looked like they were about to ask why. So instead the just nodded looking anxious. "Don't worry we're almost there" I said smiling at them- that seemed to scare them a bit

Bpov

I could hardly focus on our work, I kept looking up waiting for Edward- hopefully with Emmett and Alice -to appear. Then once when I looked up I saw him- no them! I checked to see if anyone was watching and then I sprinted towards them. I saw the recognition flash in Alice's eyes and she started running too.

We reached each other and I yanked her into a hug and we spun in a happy circle. A piece of heaven in the middle of hell.

"I was so worried"

" I thought I'd never see you again"

"Are you ok?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Have they treated you alright?"

"I was afraid they would kill you"

"Oh I'm so glad we found you" and many other relieved expressions. Emmett reached us and pulled us both into a hug. I pulled away and looked for Edward- our savior. He was standing awkwardly and was starting to walk away into the barracks.

"Edward" I said catching his shoulder at the threshold. "Thank you, thank you for everything I don't know what I would have done with out you, and another thing- I'm sorry about my attitude towards you I haven't been the nicest- no I've been awful and you've been so sweet and so kind and I'm- I'm just really sorry."

"Don't worry about it and you're welcome Yoshabel"

"Bella" I said and he smiled a brilliant crooked smile and I checked to make sure no one was around and then I pulled him into a quick hug. "Thanks" I whispered again.

Jpov

When I awoke I was in some sort of vehicle- I think. It was dark-pitch-black in fact but I could hear the whine of a motor and the wind whipping by outside. How did I manage to get captured? I asked myself furiously.

I tried to get my bearings- any clue at all of where I was but it was just too dark. I fell back to sleep my body exhausted. When I awoke next it was by force, several of the soldiers kicked me awake. I had learned German in school so I understood when one said

"Welcome to Auschwitz kid" and then to one of his fellow soldiers "Or hell".

From what I saw that was pretty appropriate wording.

Bpov

That night Alice slept in my bunk ,Emmett was at the end bunk closest to the door- it was so unusual for men to be here they had no separate housing. We lay awake watching the stars once again but this time we pointed out constellations and planets. For the first time in what felt like forever I fell asleep with a smile on my face after having giggled with my best friends like this was a slumber party. Like I said heaven in the middle of hell.

**Well there you have it! Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next up soon. Once again I'm leaving on Sunday (mission trip this time) so I'll try my best to get a chap up by then but if I don't don't expect one until next Friday. Again sorry. So please tell me what you think and review. Luv ya!- wilid-lili.**


	7. Missing Bella

**I have a few things to appologize for this time around. One I am soooooooooo etc etc sorry for the long delay. I've been away for the past two weeks and had writer's block on top of that. Also this chapter isn't very long. SO I'm sorry on both counts. But other than that I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks as always for sticking with me I don't own Twilight, feel free to point out any historical errors and ENJOY!!!!**

Rpov

I walked into the barracks that morning to wake the girls. It was still early and I was still tired, the events of the day before a bit foggy to be honest. So believe me it shocked me when I saw a teenage boy asleep on the first bed by the door. I jumped and gave a small shriek in shock. His eyes immediately sprung open and he sat up bumping his head on the bunk above, he groaned in pain but still sleepily managed to ask.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong?". he looked crazily around the barracks fear spreading on his face as he looked for the girl I suddenly remembered was his sister,

"No, no she's fine probably still asleep" I said reassuringly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you forgive me but I'm not used to having men in my barracks is all, I'm Rosalie Hale" I said extending my hand he sat up and took my hand smiling.

"I'm Emmett Cullen" he answered. And for some unexplained reason my face grew warm as he looked up at me and I felt an electric shock shoot through me at his touch. I smiled to myself and looked away. Continuing with my original purpose of being here.

Bpov

"Alice wake up" I murmured shaking her. She groaned- same old Alice definitely not a morning person. However I don't think the other Nazis would be as lenient about the matter as her mother had been. She groaned again but pulled herself up even so.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Far from it" I murmured darkly. She seemed to remember suddenly where we are and what was going on.

"Oh right sorry" she whispered as we got out of bed. I hugged her briefly and then looked up to the top bunk where Sephora was just starting to wake up as well.

"Come on" I whispered. She sat up and immediately threw her legs over the side. I spotted her as she slid to the ground making sure she didn't hit the ground too sharply, loose her balance and twist her ankle or something else.

"Thank you" she whispered back.

We went outside and began our work. In an undertone I explained to Alice how everything here worked. She nodded and listened intensively as we continued sorting through the bags and bags. We had found out from Edward (who had come by me and stood behind me and whispered what was happening) that Emmett was helping get the bags from the train to here, didn't sound particularly fun but at least he was here and with us.

Alice had watched our interaction closely, she turned to me and smirked as soon as Edward was out of earshot.

"What?" I asked indignantly. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what" she said.

"No I don't!" I said but I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Bella are you still as oblivious as you were before?" she asked looking on the verge of laughter.

"Excuse me?" I asked her my eyes narrowing.

"You're the same as you always were" she said shaking her head as if she pitied me "You were just as oblivious as you were when life was well- normal you didn't notice it when any of the boys at school took a liking to you. Not with Mike, Eric or Tyler, you didn't notice it at all. I had to tell you!" she said with an actual giggle.

"Well I'm sorry if I seem a bit distracted lately and don't notice" I said with a bitterness in my voice that I knew Alice didn't deserve. "Things have changed a bit since we were going to school incase you didn't notice" I said and with a glance at Edward who was a few hundred yards away now "Besides" I continued turning back to our work " I'd rather be with any of those dimwits than be involved with a Nazi" I said.

Alice looked away and I thought I heard her murmur "A really nice Nazi, one that saved all of our lives". I shook my head and continued with our task but I felt eyes boring into me whether Alice's or Edward's I wasn't sure.

Jpov

This place was the absolute worst I think I've ever been in .Worse than training, worse that the battle field drenched in the blood of my friend. The death was tangible here, especially where I "worked". There are atrocities that none of our troops expected. I never thought I'd see something- or smell something as terrible. The burning of the dead bodies that had been the people but to death in gas chambers. My job was to help burn those bodies- the bodies mostly of women and children- children!

I realized with sick intuition that this was not just a prisoner of war camp. I asked one of the men I worked with what his crime was. He looked at me questioningly. So I tried again.

"What did you do to get here?" I asked him.

"I did nothing, but be born Jewish" he said after a long pause in which varying degrees of pain flashed across his coal stained face. That was when I realized the magnitude of what I was dealing with the degree of hatred and prejudice I had been thrown into. And it made me feel sick to the very core of my stomach.

Apov

That first day in the camp was hard. No not the work but adjusting. This new darker Bella I wasn't too sure I liked. I mean of course I still loved her, she was like my sister even if she was different. But a light in her seemed to have died; a flame had burnt out. I understood perfectly that things were different and harder but I didn't see the point of harping on it. To me this was just something that we needed to grit our teeth and get through: just a bump in the road rather than the end.

But Bella seemed to sometimes think this was the end. Of course at some times though she seemed to find hope but at other times she just seemed drained. I missed my friend I really did.

I sighed and continued the dull and uneventful work- though I wasn't complaining since I was safe. I sighed again and looked up at the low skyline of barracks, barbwire fences and that tall smokestack now belching thick black smoke.

Epov

Watching Bella the next day I knew that I had done the right thing yesterday. The pale face seemed a bit more colored and she smiled easier. She still wasn't the spit fire that she was at first when she rebelled easily and showed me the resentment that her spirit carried for me.

She had turned numb perhaps I shouldn't have told her about her sister. But now she seemed to be getting back to her old self. I look across the work yard. She's standing there with Alice sorting through the clothes talking about something.

Bella smiled lightly at some things though Alice was noticeably more animated than her. Bella shouldn't look so sad it wasn't right. I wanted so badly to do something anything that would make her happier- anything and I would do it in a heartbeat anything to make her smile. But I didn't know what or who to ask.

Empov

The work here was long and dull and worst of all I had to be around the Nazis a good percentage of the day

since there weren't many other inmates gathering the belongings.

Most of them didn't seem to even want to acknowledge the fact that I was there but others were more than willing to not only to acknowledge me but to mock everything about me as well. Mostly my heritage and my family and other lovely things such as that. I just ignored them although when they made a few comments about Alice I wanted to strangle them. One or two even seemed scared of me mostly because of my size I guess. Though based on the amount of food I've seen around here I won't be quite as bulky soon.

I seem to be the one they like to make do all the real work- the actual physical loading and unloading of the suitcases. They mostly just stood around and watched and then drove the truck. Oh and as I already mentioned before they bossed me around an mocked me relentlessly.

The blond girl Nazi- for lack of a better word ( I think her name was Rose) drove up in a jeep about half way through the day. She looked at her fellow officers with disdain.

"Are you doing anything?" she asked them rather roughly as I continued to load the suitcases I bent over one pile longer than usual to hide my smile. When I came up she was still giving them an earful. "I mean honestly here he- what's your name again?" she asked I looked up in shock realizing that not only was she speaking to me directly but as if I were an actual person- like she had this morning.

"Emmett umm er mam" I said struggling to find and appropriate way to address her.

"Aww right thank you" she said to me then rounded back on her comrades "So while Emmett is working you decide that you can just sit back on you fat rears while he does everything."

"Need I remind you Rosie we aren't inmates" a particularly large solider said sneering.

"Ah yes of this I am completely aware." Rose said ice flashing in her eyes " However you were ASSIGNED by me to this site before we had Emmett to assist."

"BY YOU" another thundered. "AND WHO ARE YOU TO ASSIGN US!"

"I am the overseer of this entire operation Peterson" she said not loosing her temper like the men but her voice still hard and cold. "The collection of bags and the sorting -being the overseer I reserve the right to yes ASSIGN you to a location." one of the men tried to cut her off but she continued on "Furthermore when you are assigned to a site- whether you are Nazi or inmate you are expected to complete the work set for you is that clear?" she asked.

There was a general chorus of yes's.

"Good now after this train load is done you need to go over to the gas chambers." and for the first time a look of sadness filtered into her eyes and she had to swallow hard before she could continue " Another lot has just been… finished and the things they left behind need to be collected." she said looking as if she were on the verge of choking. "Understood?" she asked and the imperious tone was back in her voice.

"Yes mam" they all chorused and I had to look down again to hide the laugh at their submissiveness. Rose got back in her jeep and drove away. The men turned to glare at me- they had obviously seen me laughing.

"For your cheek your sister will come with us when we go to collect the dead bodies' clothes" the one Rose had called Peterson spat at me. Oh no poor Alice I though miserably.

**So I hope you liked it. Remember reviews make my world go round and round lol not really but I REALLY like them anyway. So on a completely unrelated note is anyone seeing Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince tonight? I am and I'm soooo excited so if you are a Potterhead (and even if you're not) get out there and see it! It should be amazing ( I hope lol). So back to the fanfic I really hope you liked this chapter, review and I'll TRY to get the next out SOON. Luv you all thanks for the continued support luv ya! -wili-lili.**


	8. Can you feel them too?

**Ok so thanks as always and im going away again so don't expect the next chapter until after Friday. I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling errors- I'm in such a rush to get this out before I go I didn't edit it as much as I usually do. Ok I don't own twilight and point out any historical errors.**

**Apov**

I was doing nothing wrong- nothing what so ever when I was grabbed by several of the Nazis.

"We have an assignment for you" one said.

"Ok well do you mind if I walk?" I asked. One slapped me but they set me to my feet all the same.

"You and your brother have been selected to go and retrieve some of the clothes from the gas chambers" the one who had hit me said. I felt my eyes grow big and a block of ice drop in my stomach as I looked at the chimney pumping black smoke in the distance.

We were joined by several other soldiers and Emmett when we were about halfway there. He gave me a guilty, sympathetic look. That's when I realized that he had done something and as punishment I was being dragged into this too. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. All he probably did was say two words and the Nazis decided he was out of line.

When we approached a staircase going down into the ground the soldiers stayed behind and told us to go down into the room and start bringing up the clothes. When we were out of earshot Emmett whispered to me "I'm so sorry Alice".

I took his hand and squeezed it. "It's not your fault, I'm sure you didn't do anything they just wanted to pretend you did." He smiled and squeezed my hand back and then we both started the work set before us. I carefully picked up each article of clothing, clothing of people now dead.

I took careful note of each piece. A mother's dress, you could tell because the front was stained with so many different things that she had to be caring for children. A tiny set of overalls belonging to a little boy the front pocket frayed and patched in several places. A minuscule dress possibly that of a child under a year old. I looked away, and saw Emmett watching me.

"It's just that I can feel these people still you know?" I asked quietly and he nodded. We took the first armful's worth back through the door and up the stairs. They were waiting there with a wagon we duped it on and went back down for more.

Jpov

As I closed the door to the oven I shuddered and almost collapsed. One of the people was still moving not much but a little it was a terrible thing I wanted to burst out into tears but I didn't. I continued with the next hull after that oven group was done and the ashes had been disposed of. I shuddered again load after load I shoved inside feeling like vomiting the entire time.

Finally after what felt like an eternity. We were done. One of the men that I worked with saw my face.

"Jasper go get some air you look like hell" I nodded feeling like hell too. The overseer upon seeing me just nodded in disgust and looked away. I ran to the first door I saw. Hoping it was the way outside.

It wasn't though instead it was the door to a flight of stairs at the bottom of which was the room where the inmates undressed before they were put in the gas chambers. I stopped dead. It was just too much. The room felt full to the brim with spirits I fell to the ground shaking raspy breaths escaping every now and then. Next to me was a baby's pair of shoes I picked them up and held them to my chest. The baby who had worn the shoes in my hands was dead. And what was worse I had contributed to it. This baby was dead before they had the chance to live and I felt responsible for it.

Apov

After the third or fourth trip back up we returned and I heard what sounded like sobs. Emmett was preoccupied gathering a particularly large pile of shoes and I vaguely told him I was going to start on the other side of the room. I walked towards the noise. It grew louder as I grew closer. Then I saw them. In a corner a man- no a teenager boy was hunched holding something to his chest and shaking. I approached him quickly and kneeled down beside him, I noticed his clothes and parts of his face were coated in black- smoke?

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He looked surprised to see me but then just shook his head and looked away. "It's ok you can talk to me, really." But he didn't answer.

"Ok how about I talk to you? Then maybe you'll feel comfortable enough to talk to me. But I have to pick up some of this stuff while I do it or I'll get in trouble." I told him and began picking up the clothes surrounding him. "Well my name is Alice I lived in Holland, I'm a Jew too just so you know. So we were living in Holland and everything was ok for awhile - we being my parents my brother and I were all happy. And I had the best friend in the whole world Bella. We all went to school together and everything. But then the Nazis invaded and so we weren't aloud to do practically anything because the Nazis don't like Jews they also don't like Poles, Gypsies, Homosexuals, people with disabilities or pretty much anyone who's not Aryan- which is measured in a bunch of different ways I don't have time to explain. So anyway we couldn't go to school, or ride bikes or the trolley or anything really. But we still had each other. Then our father got "relocated" and then Bella and then us. But our mother didn't go you see she killed herself the night before so me and my brother went out alone to the train. And then my friends Bella it turns out managed to get a good job- well good by these standards. She worked in a place called Canada because that's where the inmate belongings arte taken to be sorted. So she heard we were here and got this Nazi Edward to get us and bring us back to Canada. And so that's where I am now well no then the Nazi's got mad at Emmett- he's my brother by the way and so we both got sent to get the clothes of everyone who was just gassed. So are you ready to talk?" I looked at him he was looking back now and my arms were full with clothing. "I'll be right back and then you can tell me about you" I tell him and then hurry up to deposit the clothes in the wagon and then came back.

"My name is Jasper" he started. "I lived in America and then Pearl Harbor happened- do you know what that is?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Well the Japanese- they're Allies with Germany and Italy bomber one of our Naval Bases in Hawaii and then our president decided we were going to war and I sighed up and was fighting I think out side Poland and we lost a battle I think and most of my troupe was down and they found me and brought me here as a Prisoner of War and I work in the crematorium upstairs burning the dead bodies." I looked at him with my eyes and my mouth open wide.

"I'm so sorry Jasper" I said reaching out and taking his hand.

"Me too" he whispered." I.. I just feel like I'm committing murder is all, it's the worst feeling in the whole world because I know that each of those people had a family and friends and a life and a future and I robbed them of it all."

"Can you feel them too?" I asked quietly still holding his hand. He nodded reverently.

"Their ghosts or something is here still even though they're gone." he murmured.

"Their spirit" I said nodding in agreement.

"Alice?" I heard Emmett hiss. I looked up and he was standing there motioning me. "They'll notice if you don't come up soon" he whispered.

"Ok" I said with a nod and then to Jasper "I'll be back in a second." he nodded as I took another load up. On the way Emmett gave me a questioning look.

"He's an American prisoner of war and they make his work in the crematorium he got overwhelmed and I was trying to make him feel better." in said quickly. Emmett just nods.

I go back to Jasper and he follows me around helping me pick things up talking to me quietly. It's amazing how similar we seem to be. Like we're on the same wave-length.

We finish in about and hour and a half. Both Emmett and I have the last load in our arms.

"Am I going to see you again?" Jasper asked quietly. I bit my lip, normally I would say yes in a heart beat, there was something about this boy that made me feel like I was doing something right. He made me feel like maybe there was hope and that we could get out of this alive, he felt like my future. But this wasn't school where we could just meet up in the front hall again. This was complicated; this was war.

"Yes" I said finally "The next time they need people down here to load the clothes I'll volunteer." I said surely.

"You would do that?" he asked with a slow and ghostly smile spreading across his face.

"Absolutely" I say.

Bpov

"Edward where is Alice" I asked panic spilling from my eyes, as I yanked him into an empty barrack. He stood there looking at me uncomfortably for a moment.

"Yes, but don't worry Bella she'll be fine I promise you."

"Where is she?"

"I saw a few of the other soldiers taking her on an assignment."

"Assignment?" I asked eyes flashing.

"They took her and Emmett to the gas cham-"

"What!?" I screeched, my hear plummeting, I was alone absolutely alone.

"Bella let me finish, they were taken there to collect the clothes left there, by those who were killed. But Alice and Emmett will be back."

"You sure?"

"Positive Bella, I wouldn't let them do that." he looked at me with a blazing look in his eyes and I knew he was telling the absolute truth.

"Ok thank you" I said. I looked back up at him, he was smiling warmly down at me. Something in me seemed to have exploded in that second and everything seemed to change between us- well for me at least. I saw him differently than before. No longer just the Nazi whom I couldn't trust. But instead someone who would do anything for me. But then it stopped just as soon as it started and I walked abruptly from the barrack.

I cursed myself. I didn't matter if he was different, it didn't matter even if he felt the same way. I was a Jew he was a Nazi it would never work it was impossible.

**Ok real short I know and im sorry. Tell me what you think and review thanks! Luv u all!- wild-lili**


	9. Finding a way

**Wow I know its been far far too long but here it is. I'm really trying to make more happen but I have to build up to it first. So anyway here we go. All the normal stuff and I don't own Twilight!**

Jpov

As Alice waved goodbye and scurried up the stairs I turned back to my own set of stairs and went back to the crematorium. Feeling more hopeful than I had in a while. Alice had given me a reason to keep going, a reason to want to wake up. That was more than I could have ever asked.

Apov

I was with Jasper in the gas chamber outer room I think about two weeks after we first met there. I was itching at my left forearm. Jasper grabbed it and stroked it where the blue ink stained my skin.

"18357" he whispered. "This is new." he remarked casually.

"Yeah it is" I said with a shudder the memory coming back to me.

Flashback.

I was working being my usual quiet self thinking of the next time I would get to see Jasper again when the jeep pulled up.

"Rosalie." one of them said with a curt nod. She responded in the same fashion with a tight lipped smile on her face.

"Just a routine inspection." one said with a smile. "Maybe a role call?" she nodded again.

"Ok everyone line up!" she called. We all immediately stopped our work and ran to get in a few make shift lines.

The first man pulled out a list and began calling numbers and as he did an inmate would respond.

"Oh wait." Rosalie said walking quickly towards the man with the list. "A few of the inmates don't have numbers yet." she said looking at the inmates as a whole.

"Why not?" he asked looking at Rose angrily. "Are you unfit to run this operation?" he asked accusingly. "Part of the job is to make sure the scum you're watching has everything required."

"Excuse me I don't think that-"

"It's my fault." Edward said quickly. "If the inmates she's speaking of are the ones I think she is than I was the one to have selected them. I suppose I took them too quickly, and the hadn't been tattooed yet. I take the blame." he said

"Which inmates are you speaking of Hale?" he asked Rosalie. She pointed to Emmett, Bella and I. "Step forward." he ordered and we did so automatically.

"Are these the same ones?" he asked Edward who nodded immediately. "Right then well we can't keep them unnumbered now can we? They'll need to come over as soon as possible and get that issue fixed.

The next day we had been walked over by Edward to a building near where we first arrived. He looked pitying and a bit guilty the whole way there. When we got there I saw why. The needles that they used hurt terribly and the numbering was so degrading I thought I would gag.

I was just glad to get out.

End of flashback.

"I wish they didn't." Jasper whispered.

"It really wasn't that bad." I lied immediately.

"No I'm not worried about how much it hurt." Jasper said quietly and then continued. "I was hoping they wouldn't do it that way if I ever found a way to get out you would be able to go."

"But so would you, even if you had a tattoo." I said.

"Well you could get out yes but if someone ever finds you. Which would happen eventually they would know where you had come from and if they weren't a friend you would be turned back in and re-deported immediately or maybe just killed on the spot." he was looking at the numbers with a look of frustration on his face.

"Even if they hadn't tattooed me it wouldn't work." I said resolutely feeling touched that the first thing he thought of when he considered breaking out was me.

"Why not?" he asked sharply.

"I wouldn't go without you." I said sticking my chin out defiantly. He looked at me for a long time no definable emotion in his eyes.

"Then I'll never leave you." he said with my same defiance.

Epov

I stopped at where Bella was working and said "Hello Bella." in a conversational tone. She just nodded and didn't even bother to turn around. I was expecting that. She had gone back to being cold towards me after the day she thought that Emmett and Alice had gone to the gas chambers.

I didn't know why either. I had felt that we were so close. That she was so close not only to being able to stand me, but also to her actually liking me. But clearly I was wrong; clearly that was never going to happen.

I sighed and walked away.

Later that night I tried the same thing again, and again she didn't respond. I must have done something I decided, something.

" Bella can you come here for a minute." I called in a way that she wasn't able to say no to.

"Yes?" he hissed coming to stand by me. I took her to the back side of the barracks.

"Bella what did I do?" I ask her pleadingly, her face looked pained and then she turned it into a mask of anger.

"What did you do?hmmmm let's see here. Oh killed my family, ruined my childhood, destroyed any feeling of safety I once had-"

I shook my head and cut her off. "Bella you know I did none of that personally. What did I do?" I asked stressing the "I". She turned away from me.

"I just told you." she said staring at the ground.

"No Bella you didn't , I know you don't believe ANY of what you just told me. I know you know that none of that is my fault." I said.

"Just let me go." she said looking at me desperately.

"No not until you tell me what I did wrong!" I said just as pleadingly. She shook her head and looked away again. "Bella." I said grabbing her chin and making her look at me. Her panicked eyes met mine, she stared at me for a long moment her expression softening, and then just as suddenly turning once more to stone.

"That." she said. "That's what you do. I want so badly to hate you!" she said in a sudden rush of passion. "I should be able to hate you. I'm supposed to hate you! But I don't ;I can't. I don't want to feel like you're helping me. Like you care about me. But I just can't help it! This isn't how it's supposed to be! I should be able to hate you without having to try, I shouldn't be feeling that I might one day love-" but she stopped there blushed and looked away.

My mind swam. She didn't hate me. But she hated me because she didn't. But she thought she might love me too? I felt overwhelmed.

"Bella why? Why should you have to hate me? Because I'm a Nazi, Bella I don't believe in it at all. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for my father! I was forced Bella! Neither of us is here by our own free will! Bella if there was anything I could do to get you out I would! Bella you have to believe me!" she looked at me for a long moment panic growing in her eyes.

"I do." she whispered finally. "Everything you've done for me makes sense now." she continued softly.

"Bella do you see how different I am from-" but I stopped and just looked at her, she was staring at me fire burning in her eyes. The eyes that had been so dead or pained since I met her.

"Yes I see that you're different" she said. And then she grabbed my head and pulled me down to her. I responded before I even knew what was going on. I pulled her back with me deeper into the shadow of the building. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her to me; protecting her. In the end I was the one who pulled away. When sense had finally come back to me.

"Bella." I whispered. "This isn't safe." her expression fell. "No Bella believe me I still feel the same way about you I promise I do. But we can't do this here, if someone saw….. I just don't want you to get hurt." I finished awkwardly. She nodded. "But I'll find a way I promise you I will." I told her. She nodded and then smiled.

"Thank you." she said quietly. I wasn't sure how to respond but at that moment Rosalie called out quietly.

"Edward is Bella with you? She need to get in here before they get suspicious!" she grinned and ran to Rosalie and then disappeared into the barrack. I smiled and leaned against the building staring up at the sky. The stars were shining a little brighter tonight.

Bpov

That night I went to bed smiling more than I had in what felt like years. Alice noticed immediately as I crawled into our bunk- we had been offered separate ones but we wanted to be as close as possible after being separated from so many others we loved.

"What?" she whispered. I couldn't say it out loud here, I was afraid someone might overhear me. Though I didn't think anyone here would try to hurt me in normal circumstances these weren't normal circumstances and I wasn't sure who I could trust.

I took her arm and began gently tracing the "Edward" unto the skin. We had done this when we were younger (and things were simpler) when we wanted to tell each other things secretly. By this time my eyes had adjusted and I saw her expression.

"Really?" she "wrote" back.

"Yes"

"Finally!"

"Oh Alice."

"Details."

"Kissed"

"Ah!"

I smiled at her then said out loud- in a whisper though. "Goodnight Alice." Though I wanted to talk to her into the night like we used to I was exhausted and had a full day of work ahead of me. But that didn't stop the smile from staying on my face as I drifted into sleep.

**Ok so what did you think? Please let me know and review! I know it sounds corny but they reallt do make me smile! I love you all for your continued support and positive and helpful feedback! - wild-lili.**


	10. Bearable

**Ok it's been way too long- again. And I'm not going to attempt to come up with an excuse I'm just an evil author and I'm really sorry. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy ( even though it won't make up for the horrendous wait) and I'm pretty sure I've finally set it up for the real action to kick in so hopefully that'll make me write more, faster. So I don't own twilight and all that other stuff I always put here.**

Somehow the next few days became bearable. No not somehow I knew perfectly well how. Edward. We kept it quiet of course, we weren't stupid but still just the few minutes we had everyday managed to give me the strength to keep going. The bread he snuck me now came wrapped in notes. I hid them in a wooden box (I had found in the piles) and kept it buried in the dirt of the floor beneath mine and Alice's bunk.

Every night before I would go to sleep we would sneak out of the barracks and into a blind spot of the guards. We would sit in the shadows and whisper into the night, until Edward would insist I go back to bed. I would go but not completely willingly. Edward was the exact opposite of what I had tried to tell myself he was. He was kind, remorseful and blind to differences. But most importantly he was loving. The love he showed me surpassed anything I imagined.

It was as if he had taken me by the hand and led me back to the world where I could feel and be happy. Yes I still felt stabs of sorrow and guilt whenever I thought of everyone I lost. However I was no longer coated in that pain that had made me so untouchable and inconsolable. He had shown me that maybe just maybe we would get out of this alive. I was still afraid of course afraid that we would be discovered, but it was strange I was more afraid for what would happen to him than to me.

One particular night we were lying on the ground on our backs staring up at the millions of stars over head. He held my hand tenderly on the dirt between us. The stars glittered across the heavens like diamonds spilled across dark velvet.

"Beautiful." I murmured.

"Yes you are." Edward said smiling serenely. I gave a small snort of laughter.

"Oh yes I'm sure I look stunning right now." I said sarcastically.

"You do." Edward earnestly said at once. I turned onto my side to look at him. "I'm being serious Bella you are one of the- no the most beautiful girl I've ever met." I smiled at him.

"And you are one of the most romantic, handsomest, and yet corny guys I've ever met." I said back and he smiled at me.

"Good because I'm never letting you go." I rolled me eyes at him. It felt so strange to act so… normal! I looked back at the sky. The same one that sheltered the rest of the world.

"Edward…" I started after a few moments silence.

"Hmm?" he asked serenely.

"Answer me honestly now ok?" I asked and he nodded in response. "Do you think there's hope for us to get out?"

"Yes" he answered immediately.

"Are you just saying that?" I demanded "I want to know what you really think."

"You want to know what I think Bella? I think that I am not ever going to let anyone hurt you. And I will do whatever it takes for us to get out of here and to start a family with you and pretend none of this ever happened." he said all of this fiercely looking into my eyes intently and I knew that he meant every word he said.

"I love you." I said simply and then laid my head on his chest.

Epov

Even though when I was with Bella it felt like every second was pure bliss, I felt worried. Worried that something would happen to her. This wasn't helped much by Rosalie.

"Edward I'm begging you to be careful." she said one day without prelude.

"What?" I asked a little too fast.

"I know Edward I know about you and Bella." she said lowering her voice even though I was sure we were alone in her barrack.

"How did you-"

"Please Edward it's pretty obvious- no not to anyone else but to me it is. I knew how you felt already and well I'm a girl I can just tell. But Edward that's not the point the point is that not everyone is like you and I. Some of the other guys if they found out, it would be bad very bad for both of you. You two being together is such an oddity. No offense but please just be careful." she had said all of this very fast and sounded very nervous.

"I would never hurt her." I said quietly though my voice sounded more defensive than I would have liked.

"I never said YOU would." Rose said pointedly before walking out of the room her blond hair swishing behind her.

Apov

I couldn't help but feel happier than I had felt since I first found out Bella was gone. Not only did I now have Jasper but I also now had a best friend who didn't seem to hate the world. Bella had gone from numb and distant to well not exactly gleeful but warmer and more willing to smile. "Edward" I though with a smile when she had first told me. I had always known that it would work out that way, from the first time I met him when he said he came because Bella has asked him too. That was when I had first known.

And Jasper? Jasper was still remorseful when I saw him, but that was understandable after everything he'd seen. But still he was getting better. I wasn't sure whether he thought of me as a little sister or not though. I mean sure he was plenty defensive and seemed to care about me but I could describe Emmett in that same fashion. I was planning on visiting him again soon probably later today. They didn't always send us but they did usually at least every second day. And sure enough looking across the yard I saw the usual solider approaching.

A half an hour later Emmett and I were traipsing through the door to the holding room piles upon piles of clothes. I looked to the door at the opposite end where he usually came in. He knew to come and wait behind the door after a gassing ( and after the bodies were burned) and I would come over and knock quickly six times a slower one and then another two quick ones again. He taught it to me apparently it was Morse code. A second after I had finished knocking the door swung open and he stood there looking at me and not quite smiling but looking relieved and it was a step up at least. He helped me as usual trailing behind me filling my arms and whispering to me at the same time. And I whispered back.

He was telling me today about the men that he works with. He seems to like all of them ok, he told me that he decided there was no point in not liking them since they were all in the same boat. I nodded and agreed whole heartedly with him. I wanted him to have friends here for when I wasn't here.

It went on like this for a while and then right before Emmett and I were going to return Jasper took me by the hand and led me aside.

"Alice." he said awkwardly. "Alice if we weren't here." he continued and I knew by his tone he didn't mean this room but the situation in general. "Do you think we could maybe.. Be be well together." he said the last part his voice broke on.

I looked at him for a long time and he seemed to take my silence as a negative. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." he murmured.

"No." I said quickly. "No it's no that at all I was just thinking that maybe it could be possible now." A smile split his face and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. He leaned in and swept my cheek very gently with his lips then smiled and gave my hand a final squeeze before Emmett appeared and quickly ushered me up the stairs clearly afraid we'd get in trouble if we lingered. I just smiled and aloud him to pull me up into the blood red sunset.

EmPov

Alice and I got back fairly late that night, it had just started to get dark and our work for the day was done. I was passing the Nazi barracks when I heard screaming.

"Why do you let them do these sort of things?!" an angry male voice shouted.

"Do what exactly?" Rose screamed back "Act like humans?! I hate to be the one to try and work this through your thick skull but they are human beings!" she sounded hysteric at this point. I heard the sickening sound of a hand being whipped across a face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Rosalie screamed, it sounded like she was trying to fight him back. I heard another sickening crunch.

"Don't you talk to me like that." the man hissed. "Just because your daddy's a big name and you're the overseer here does not mean you have any power over me." I though she was about to object but I heard another thud and then only had enough time to duck into the shadows before the man stepped out shaking his head as if she was just a silly little child he had reprimanded then started walking towards the fence to get to the rest of the camp.

I stood there for a moment simmering about the fact that someone could mistreat Rosalie that. It was just so wrong. Not only had I been raised never to treat a lady like that, but she was one of the only decent people is miles. Well only person with any authority at least. Then I came to another conflict. To go in and make sure she was ok or not. There was a very good chance that there were other Nazis in there. Ones that wouldn't take too kindly to me being there. But then again she was probably badly hurt and no one in there (except Edward) would help her. I sighed, squared my shoulders and walked cautiously to the door. I gently pushed it open. I didn't hear anything but muffled sobs.

"Rosalie." I whispered.

"Emmett?" she asked.

"Are you alone?" I whispered.

"Yes, Edward's with Bella and the rest are on guard duty." she said. I walked all the way into the room. She was balled up on the floor her lip bleeding and her eye starting to bruise. She was also holding her stomach which made me think that last thud had been when he kicked her in the stomach.

"Can I help?" I whispered. And she nodded looking like it caused her a lot of pain to do so. I kneeled on the ground beside her and helped her sit up a little and after some difficulty peeled her hands away from her face. It was pretty bad. I could see now that her nose was bleeding as well but I don't think it was broken.

"Do you have cloths or a sink or something?" I asked looking around. She pointed to a cabinet beside a desk. I ran to it and pulled open the door. On the bottom shelf was a stack of pristine white towels. I grabbed a small stack and then went to the next room where I found a sink I wet a few and then returned to Rose.

"Here." I said handing her one. "Put this against that eye, it might stop it bruising more." I said as I began wiping the blood away.

"More?" she sounded horrified "Is it really that bad?"

"No no it looks fine." I lie. "A battle scar." I add because I feel bad about my dishonesty.

I discard the first towel because I've run out of clean space and pick up a new from one my lap. I've gotten most of the blood off her mouth since it's finally stopped but her nose keeps going.

"Squeeze your nose like this." I instruct demonstrating by squeezing my nostrils. She nods and does as I say. I get the last of the blood that's already fallen and I look at her eye. The bruise is still a dark purple but it doesn't seem to be spreading any more. She lets go of her nose after a few minutes and the bleeding seems to have completely subsided. I wipe away all traces of blood. "There. Good as new." I whisper and I look at her face and even with the huge bruise I can't help but think how gorgeous she is. I smile at her and she returns it.

"Thank you." she says and I can feel the sincerity in it.

"Happy to help, but let's try not to repeat this ok?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Deal." and then I help her to her feet and make sure she's ok about seven times before finally heading back to my barracks. I see Edward and Bella right outside the door saying goodnight. Bella goes in, and I turn to Edward.

"Be good to my little sister." I warn. Even though she's not my sister she feels like it, she always has.

"I wouldn't dream of being anything but." he replies with a smile.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review as always they make me smile! Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through this all (despite my horrible tendency to go too long without updating). I luv u guys! -wild-lili**


	11. Beautiful

**Ok so it's finally about to really pick up! I feel like usually I don't lead up to the main plot gradually enough and this time it feels like I've taken too long….. Oh well something to work on. So here is the next chapter oh and also a few chapters back someone corrected me on the spelling of "Sephora" but I can't find the email….. So I know it's incorrect but I don't know how to correctly correct it. But if that same person would like to correct me again I would be more than willing to fix it! So without further ado I don't own Twilight and point out any historical errors you see!**

Empov

Over the next few days, I did quite a bit of monitoring. I monitored the relationship between Edward and Bella- well the parts that I could. They were really good about sneaking around together unnoticed. I hadn't forgotten that I had promised myself long ago to always protect her as if she was my little sister. Bella was so fragile, she needed protection, but then again maybe she has Edward for that now.

I monitored Alice before, after and in-between when we went to collect the clothes. Right before she seemed excited and after she seemed ecstatic- color returned to her cheeks for a few precious hours. But in-between she wasn't nearly as happy. Which was completely understandable.

Then I monitored Rosalie. Out of the corner of my eye of course. But I watched her to make sure her bruise faded and the scar healed. She would catch me looking and would give a short nod and then-so quick I could have imagined it- a tiny wink.

I watched the three most important girls in my life tirelessly.

Bpov

It was about a month after Edward and I had first gotten together that we had a conversation that gave me something to think about, and brought me back to the reality of where we were.

We were in our normal spot. Hidden, never daring to speak above a whisper.

"Bella?" he asked me quietly.

"Hmmm?" I asked snuggling my face into his chest.

"Have you ever- no never mind." he stopped himself mid-sentence.

"No what is it?" I asked sitting up slightly to look at him.

"Have you ever considered how bizarre this relationship is?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I have." I whispered. "But, I don't care."

"Are you sure that's wise Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." I said stubbornly. He smiled brilliantly.

"Even though you know the risks?" he continued his face growing graver.

"Yes." I breathed.

"And still-"

"Yes. Still." I said defiantly.

"You are a fighter that's for sure." he murmured but fondly. I shivered involuntarily- it was getting cold. "Do you want to go inside?" he asked.

"No, I want to be with you." I answered automatically.

"Well my bunkhouse in vacant at the moment. All the others are on guard duty tonight." he said smiling.

"Couldn't you get into trouble for that? If they catch us?" I whispered suddenly afraid for him.

"Bella, sweetheart." he said patiently. "They would kill me on the spot if they found me anywhere with you." he pointed out. Guilt flooded me immediately- I had never thought that our relationship could hurt him.

"Come on." he said at last pulling me up quietly. "It's much warmer in there."

That I couldn't argue on. So we snuck in through the quaint front door that was so out of place and into a white looking room. He pulled me over to the bed I assumed to be his and sat down pulling me into his lap with him. He laid back and I went with him- his arms still around me. My white shirt- now not so white anymore came up a little in all this movement- just over my ribs.

Edward stared at my ribs and hip bones- both so frighteningly prominent now. They were feeding us enough to get by, but not much more.

He looked at my eyes as he gently traced the bones with his fingertips. He leaned down and kissed each of my ribs "Bella." he whispered and I realized he wasn't addressing me but rather relishing in saying my name. It gave me a tingling feeling throughout my entire body. I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me like this.

He pulled back and took a hold of the hem of my shirt- to pull it back down most likely. But then he met my eyes, as if another idea occurring to him one that enthralled and terrified him. The idea hit me at the same time. His eyes held the question- and I knew for a fact that he would do nothing if I said no. But I didn't want to. I realized right then and there how completely in love with him I was. That I didn't care that we were on "different sides". I didn't care that it was wrong. I didn't care that it was impossible. I just wanted to be with Edward forever. I nodded my head a fraction. But my eyes held the answer as well. He slowly lowered his lips onto mine, and gently, lovingly worked the shirt the rest of the way up.

Epov

I lay there with Bella in my arms; she was smiling up at me. I was in my own ecstatic bubble. I was with the girl I loved most in the world and had just had a beautiful experience. Then (as it so unfortunately often does) reality crashed back into me.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

"Twelve-thirty." she answered reading off a clock behind me.

"Oh damn it!" I cursed. "Bella they'll get back at one! Hurry get dressed!" she was up in a flash, pulling her clothes back on as I did mine. She checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure she wasn't too disheveled. Then I hurried her back to the barracks.

Then ran back to the bunkhouse to straighten up before the others could arrive. I managed to just in time.

Apov

Bella slipped in especially late that night. I smiled at her in the dark and then curled up against the cold. She wrapped her arms around me and we huddled together. It was a little warmer this way and secretly reminded me of camping together when we were younger. Our parents would take us all together to a state park for the weekend. That night I dreamt of that time that must have been forever ago. The days spent canoeing, hiking and endless jokes. The nights filled with campfires, stars and secrets.

For a second when I woke up I thought that we were back in those times. But when I looked at Bella I realized that there was no canoeing here, only a day full of work. And the smoke I saw when I stepped outside the barracks was burning something much more sinister than the fires of our childhood.

Rpov

Edward seemed strangely happy for the next few weeks. I assumed it had something to do with Bella. But I knew my warning would fall on deaf ears so I said nothing. Meanwhile I was for some bizarre reason could think of no one but Emmett. The way he had gently taken care of me- despite what I was. It was amazing to me.

He saw me looking too, I could tell. He would look back sometimes- holding my gaze for a few moments and then we would both turn away. I met him alone once more when I was going to make sure everyone was in their barracks. He was sitting in the doorway looking up at the sky. When he saw me, he jumped to his feet immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll go in now." he said quickly.

"No, no stay where you are, it's fine." I insisted quietly. Though I knew it could be dangerous if anyone saw. When he didn't sit down, I sat down instead looking pointedly up at him until he followed suit.

He was sneaking looks at me from the corner of his eye.

We didn't say anything. We just sat there for a while watching the stars above us. Until finally he stood up and then extended a hand to me, I took it and in one easy movement, I was on my feet. I smiled at him and he didn't release my hand. He looked in my eyes for a moment and then slowly kissed my hand gently and went back into the barracks never uttering a word.

Bpov

I woke up one morning feeling terrible. My stomach felt terrible and it wasn't the usual hollowness. I jumped to my feet and threw up inside the small bucket they left in the corner.

That was strange- for me to throw up, I usually didn't have enough food in me for that. I wiped my mouth off wishing I had some water to rinse out my mouth but knowing that wasn't a possibility at the moment. I sat down on the cold floor with my head in between my knees. Dawn was just breaking and the wakeup call had yet to be sounded.

I just sat there anyway and joined the crowds when they eventually did wake up.

Edward was watching me from across the yard his normal smile in place I returned it but didn't look at him but rather straight ahead so it wouldn't be too obvious. I was sick the next morning too. Edward came in this time.

He then took me to the water pump under the pretense of making me carry some in for him. He made me drink a few cups. And then we went inside the house. Playing our parts perfectly. I looked down trodden and he looked superior. Rose was the only one inside so we could drop the act. I set down the bucket for lack of a better use for it.

Rose frowned at us.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked me kindly.

"Nothing just been throwing up lately." I said with a shrug. She seemed to get another meaning out of this than I did. She looked at me for a long moment. And then moved to stand beside me. She looked at me more closely.

"Edward… did you two….." she trailed off suggestively. To my surprise Edward blushed.

"Yes." he whispered. "I know it was stupid and reckless and-"

"More reckless than you know." Rose whispered her eyes bulging. "Edward do you realize what would happen if-" she stopped wincing. "If she got pregnant."

"They'll kill us both." he whispered.

"No she'll be worse than dead." Rose whispered urgently "She'll be in the Angel of Death's hands.". That saying…. An attractive doctor came to mind. With rumors nasty rumors along with it. A doctor who liked experiments. On twins, and pregnant women. My hands flew involuntarily to my stomach. But at that moment I wasn't worried about my safety or even Edward's but rather the safety of the baby.

Apov

Bella was very subdued during work. She was almost back to the way she was when I had first arrived. But rather than straight depression it seemed to be anxiety and fear this time. She seemed to be thinking and I occasionally caught her holding her stomach.

Then I remembered that she had been sick the past few days. Maybe that was why she was feeling worse. To get sick was death here. Because if they thought for a second you would stop being of use to them because you couldn't work, you'd be going up in the chimneys before you knew it.

I tried to comfort her the best I could before I was taken off with Emmett again to the undressing room. Jasper came to help us as usual. He seemed a bit happier today. When I asked why he replied that he had heard talk of rebellion. My eyes grew wide in fear. I looked around as if expecting hidden Nazis to emerge and kill us both on the spot.

"Jasper please don't say that!" I said my voice sounded breathy and panicked.

"But Alice this could be our chance!" he said sounding earnest. I just shook my head.

"But what if you get hurt? What if they kill you or torture you or-"

"Alice I'll do what I have to, to get out of this hell."

"But if you die-" but he silenced me with a tight sudden embrace.

"I'm doing this for you as much as for me." he whispered. We talked of it no more but it still seemed to be in his mind. A small victorious smile never left his face. It looked like an expression of death to me. But maybe that was just because I knew what it could lead to.

He kissed my cheek again when we left. I held his hand and looked at him pointedly.

"Stay safe." I told him seriously. He just smiled his insane smile and agreed. I repress the urge to throw something and headed up the stairs.

Bpov

I was watched closely over the next few weeks. It had been nearly two months since that night in the house. I wasn't feeling any better either. And the November chill didn't help at all. One night Rose cornered me and demanded to know how I was feeling. I told her that I was sore and hungry- even though I threw up still- and that my cycle had stopped. But then I pointed out that that could have been from hunger. I also stressed that these were seeming to be normal symptoms of everyone in the camp.

"Bella we need to know now." Rosalie said intensely. My hand went to my stomach protectively.

"How?" I asked desperately.

"There's a fair variety of prisoners here Bella. You never know what they did before they came here." she said and then in walked little Sephora. Looking as terrified as ever. "She was training to be a nurse." Rose explained gently.

Edward entered behind her and came and held my hand while Sephora examined me for a few agonizing minutes. When she stopped she stood there staring at the ground it was as good as a death sentencing.

"Well?" Rose demanded anyway.

"I'm sorry." Sefora whispered quietly, she looked up at me sadly. "But the baby will be beautiful."

**So there you go! Please make my day and review! You guys have been great and I'll get the next chapter out soon! - wild-lili**


	12. Home

**Ok so I think this is the fastest I have updated this story- ever. It's been hard to get the words out in the past but this chapter really flowed! So here it is! Point out any errors you find and I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT (stop reminding me it makes me sad!!!!!). Enjoy!**

Bpov

I had never felt so conflicted in my life. Insane joy flooded me at Sephora's words. A baby! Edward and I would have a baby! But then cold realization hit. Bringing fear and pain with it. A baby? We couldn't have a baby! Not here, not now. It was impossible. We would all surely be killed on the spot. I was stuck between imagining myself holding this beautiful baby, and imagining myself and Edward being shot.

Edward- as if sensing my thoughts -held my hand tighter still. Both our knuckles were bone white. I saw that we were both shaking. Rose looked like she would faint. Her face had turned an unnaturally pale color. She looked like a piece of parchment. I'm sure I matched in color.

A baby. A baby, a baby a baby. Was it possible? I tried repeating the phrase a few more times in my mind. Trying to better acquaint myself with the concept.

Could we do it?

No.

That was my immediate answer. Which was true. We couldn't do it here. Not with our lives in tact at least. No not here. That much was clear. Here we would be killed. But elsewhere. Elsewhere would it work?

Yes. The answer came just as quickly as last time.

And as if Edward really were reading my mind he whispered "We have to get out of here."

Apov

Bella was shaking when she came back to the barracks.

"Bella?" I asked. I didn't have to ask what was wrong- she knew what I meant.

"Alice." she whispered back her voice sounded frail and terrified. She curled up against me and I held her like a mother would hold a small child against them. And then she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach between us. I didn't understand the gesture at first. Then I felt her hand on my arm writing out four letters. B-A-B-Y. I gasped and the sound cut through the still night like a knife.

Empov

Alice and Bella were both very quiet when I saw them that morning. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have a clue what was wrong. And all I got was frantic headshakes when I asked. But I think something might have been wrong with Bella. Based on the defensive way Alice walked beside her. But I could never be sure.

Epov

I felt like the most disgusting creature alive. How could I have done this!? How, how how? I asked myself over and over again. But the answer was always the same- I had no response. So I started doing the only thing I could think to do. I began plotting. How in the world was I to get Bella out of here?

For that was surely the only way. I had to take her out of this hell. I didn't know there was to go, or how I would get there. Or even if I was thinking rationally. I didn't care. All I cared about was saving Bella. The loving fragile girl whom I loved like I had never loved anyone else. Who I had put in such inexcusable danger.

How to do it? A secret nighttime runaway? An organized rebellion? Should I just calmly walk out with her? Should I hide her? What!?

I thought about nothing else all day. As I went through the normal motions of my job, I was gone mentally. Beyond what I was seeing in front of my eyes, I saw a million different escape options. I concentrated on the way that would be safest for Bella. What would be easiest for her.

I sighed in frustration as I hit yet another dead end. The scene I had just visualized featured me carrying Bella's "dead" body through the gates saying I wanted to go and burry her. The guard had agreed but shot her body for good measure and actually killed her. So that plan wasn't going to work.

I needed a way to get her out. I had gotten in so easily. Why was it so hard to imagine how to get out? I had just come in through the gate in that jeep- jeep? Would that work? I could put her in the back seat? Hide her under something else, and drive right through? Would that work? Or would I be better off just grabbing her and running? I needed a plan and I needed one fast.

Bpov

Edward approached where I was working with something in his hand. His usual offering- a small piece of bread. All her could give me, yes, but it was enough. I smiled warmly at him and he checked to make sure no one was watching and then he reached out and gently touched my stomach. He smiled even though I doubted he felt anything yet.

"I think I thought of something." he said.

"Hmmm?" I asked turning away from him so that it would look like he was just bothering me rather than actually having a conversation.

"The trucks." he said quietly.

"What about them?" I asked without looking at him.

"You in the back, I drive away." he said.

"Would it work?" I asked hardly moving my lips.

"Maybe." he said.

"When?" I asked.

"Soon." he whispered back. I nod my head.

"As long as she's safe." I say smiling. He looks frightened by my love for the child but doesn't say anything.

Peterson's POV (for any of you who forgot Peterson is another Nazi who works in Canada he's the one who hurt Rose ( though I don't think I addressed him with a name then) he was also in chapter 7 when Rose got in the argument with them and he's usually there when Alice and Emmett go to collect clothes.)

I watched as Masen walked away from the dark haired swine. Yoshabel I think that was her name. He was always with her. I didn't like it at all. Sure she was nice looking- if she wasn't a Jew I'd be over there talking her up- but it was wrong the way he acted around her. Like she was human.

No worse- like she was a valuable human. He didn't talk to her with disrespect or a degrading tone. Oh no, he smiled, he used polite gestures. He LIKED her. And not in the way that was ok. It was fine to look at the girls here, fine to touch them ( I myself was guilty of that) but to have them want you to touch them wasn't the same.

There was something wrong with this picture and I would find out what. Who would know? Well Rosalie obviously. But I wasn't getting hollered at again, and someone might notice if she got bloodied up again so soon after the last time.

No I needed to question one of the girl's fellow swine. Someone who would tell me things. I looked around and found the perfect source. Short, thin, quaking Sephora. She would tell me what I needed to hear. I smiled and sauntered off towards her. Enjoying the fear that crossed her face when she saw me coming.

"Hello." I said smiling at her. She trembled, and didn't say anything. "I said 'hello' , did your filthy parents teach you no manners?" I ask. She shakes harder but something else happened too. She looked angry? No that couldn't be it. Just so much terror in her eyes. Yes that was it.

"Hello." she whispered. I grabbed her by the arm and walked her towards my building.

"I have some questions for you." I said dropping the pathetic sack on the ground at the side of the building hidden from view. I pulled out my gun and I heard her gasp. "You know Yoshabel correct?" I asked. She didn't respond. But she didn't have to, I already knew the answer.

"What is there between her and Edward?" I asked. She just shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"I don't know, I don't know!" she squeaked. I smiled, it was as good as a confession. Something was going on. And I would find out what.

Epov

I was walking the perimeter of the fence when I saw a large figure walking towards me.

"Peterson." I nodded when he came closer.

"Masen." he greeted. And then wasted no time in continuing in a hushed tone. "How long have you been with the whore?"

"Excuse me?" I said shock going through me like an electric current at his words.

"That Jew. I knew there was something between you." he said nonchalantly walking in stride with me. I stopped dead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." he grinned wickedly.

Bpov

Alice and I were walking towards the Nazi house carrying some things that we thought the Nazis might want. Mostly nice jewelry and other things that glittered.

But then we stopped short. Slumped against the wall blood pouring through a hole in her chest, Sephora laid limply on the ground.

I dropped my arm load and ran to her. Sitting her up.

"Sephora?" I whispered desperately. She looked at me with foggy eyes.

"Yoshabel!" she cried.

"I, I didn't tell him. I didn't. I promise. But he, he knew. I didn't tell him anything." she kept repeating. I nodded.

"Shhh shh, I know you didn't. You'd never do that." I whispered even though I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She nodded groggily. She seemed satisfied now that she had told me. "Alice go get help." I said stroking back her hair. Alice nodded and scurried off. But I knew it would be too late.

I suppose it was rather sad, to be so unaffected by death. But it had happened around me for months now. I had woken up to see women I had worked with dead in their mattress-less bunk. I had seen children starving to death in that box car. The bodies ripped from sobbing mother's arms. Seen my father walk out my front door, walking to his death. Been ripped from my mother. Had my younger sister ripped from my arms and herded like cattle to her death.

Now this sweet girl lay in my arms the life slowly bleeding out of her and it was hard to conjure tears. But I felt that Sephora deserved them somehow. Sweet, kind, giving, terrified Sephora.

"Would you like me to sing?" I whispered. I don't know what made the words come out, but they had. Sephora nodded and I couldn't take them back. I owed her that much- a song.

"What would you like me to sing?" I asked quietly still stroking her hair.

"A Psalm." she said her voice no more than a breath. I nodded

"mizmor ledhâvidh Adonay ro`iy lo' 'echsâr" I sang quietly. A Psalm of David. The lord is my Sheppard I shall not want. I saw a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth. I kept singing. A few lines later I nearly choked on the irony of it.

"gam kiy-'êlêkh beghêy'tsalmâveth lo'-'iyrâ' râ` kiy-'attâh `immâdhiy shibhthekha umish`antekhahêmmâh yenachamuniy" - Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow if death, I will fear no evil, For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me.

Don't be afraid Sephora. I thought. You're ok, you're not alone. Not even in this hell, no you're not alone.

And then I finished the song. "'akh thobh vâchesedh yirdephuniykol-yemêy chayyây veshabhtiy bebhêyth-Adonay le'orekh yâmiym"- surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

Goodness and mercy. That's what Sephora deserved. She deserved it more than anyone else I knew. But she hadn't gotten it. No. She had gotten abuse and scorn and a murder. But she was home now. I though to myself. Home or close.

I looked down at her and saw that she was still breathing. Laboriously but still breathing. "Home Sephora. You're almost there my daughter." I said quietly. And in our name stories' she was my daughter. Well daughter in law but it was the same thing really. "Home to Abba. Home, home, home." I whispered. I saw one last smile pull at the corners of her lips and then her breathing stopped and she walked into our Abba's waiting arms.

I bent down and kissed her forehead. This place would not dehumanize me. I would not forget that every human life was precious, despite how many times I had seen it end. I would not forget my people or our traditions. I would not be ashamed. I would carry them proudly out of this camp and away from this place when it was all over. Because I did in fact plan on surviving.

I lay Sephora's body down gently. I was covered in her blood. But for some reason I wasn't bother by it. Rosalie came running up with Alice just then.

"Gone." I whispered before they could ask. "She's home." Rose nodded and then extended a hand to me, pulling me up.

"Let's get you new clothes."

After I changed Rose wrapped Sephora's body in a clean white sheet and took it to a guard. Saying she wanted Sephora to have her own grave. The solider laughed and said Rosalie could dig it herself. Rosalie said that she intended to. The guard stopped laughing. And the Aryan Poster Child took a shovel and buried the Jew.

As I was watching Edward came up behind me.

"We need to get out. Now." he said urgently.

"What? Why?" I asked looking at my stomach. It wasn't yet obvious that I was pregnant. So why should we run just yet ,when we had no plan?

"He knows." Edward whispered. "Peterson, not about the baby- yet- but about us."

"I didn't tell him." Sephora's last words rang in my ear. And suddenly her death made sense. And something else did as well- we did need to get out- and fast.

**So there you go! I know a lot happened in this chapter and it's finally really picked up and I'm super happy about that! Also the translation for the 23rd Psalm came from . thanks to everyone there for their great resource! I don't know what I would have done otherwise! I'm really not sure whether or not Psalms are sung for funerals (or at all) or not, but that is my favorite Psalm AND it fit really well so I put it in there. Now if any of you have read the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins (if you haven't you should) you'll probably notice that my death scene was similar to one in the book. I didn't mean to do it, but it just turned out like that. I'm not stealing her work ( I could never write anything close to what she has) and I would never dream or doing so! Ok so I've talked long enough! Please review- I haven't been getting too many ( but I understand, a lot of people just don't review- I myself am sometimes guilty of such an act) but this is turning into a really long A/N so I' stopping here! I love you guys! You've been great! J -wilid-lili**


	13. Plans

**Ok so it's kinda been a disgustingly long time since I updated. And I feel really bad. I mean it. I do, trust me. I've just been going through crap for awhile and it's hard for me to write when I'm in a bad mood, which seems to have occurred a lot lately. But anyway I know you don't really care about my personal life, and that's cool, you really shouldn't. What you SHOULD care about (when regarding myself at least) is when I update. Which I haven't been doing 25% as often as I should (did that make sense?). I feel like one of those terrible authors that everyone gets annoyed with because they NEVER update. I don't blame you if you've lost faith in me, but I do want to continue. I really do. It just might take a little longer than any of us would like. So I've babbled enough, here's your chapter.**

Bpov

The loss of Sephora still stung days later, but I had said my good byes and I needed to focus on keeping Edward alive now. I had to focus on getting out of here. The only problem was that I had no idea how to do that.

It wasn't possible to stay here much longer when Peterson knew. He would find out about the baby soon enough. I knew he would. I put a hand to my stomach gently rubbing a circular pattern into it. I was working along side Alice as per usual and she noticed my action and smiled reaching out to put a hand on top of mine. I smiled back at her.

That was when Peterson stopped right behind me. He didn't say anything, just stood there but I felt his stare on the back of my head. He stood there for a while, the meaning clear "I know" it said. But I already knew that. I still had to control myself carefully to repress a shiver. He finally walked away and left me and Alice to our sorting. My entire body shook then, Alice held out a hand and grabbed mine tightly. We had to get out, and soon.

Epov

I saw Peterson standing behind Bella on the other side of the yard. I felt my eyes narrow in suspicion. If he touched her, I don't think I could control myself. I concentrated on getting my emotions under control and turned away. The second part made the first part a lot easier.

Bpov

I was waiting outside the barracks at nightfall just as I always did. Waiting for Edward. He'd be here soon. I slid down to the hard packed dirt putting my back against the grimy wall. I rubbed my stomach subconsciously. A habit I'd gotten into without even realizing it. Then I heard voices coming towards where I sat. Excited, rough voices, one was vaguely familiar. I glanced up and stalking towards my hiding spot was Peterson and another solider . They stopped right in front of me and then the next thing I knew I was being dragged away.

Rpov

I stared in the little mirror above the sink. The shadows under my eyes were a little less pronounced than they were yesterday. My "battle scars" were completely gone now. Behind me Edward is pacing nervously. He's thinking again. Escape plans no doubt. And me? I'm still thinking about Emmett- even though I really shouldn't. He makes me feel safe. I smiled at my reflection. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

I left the housing building to go and check on the barracks. Emmett was standing in the shadows he smiled at me when I walked by, I smiled back and then in a manner so stiff and official it would have made the Fuher himself proud I marched past him and into the barrack, that was probably why I didn't hear the others coming.

Epov

I watched Rose walk out of the room, then I sat, sighing dejectedly, on the edge of my bunk. I put my head in my hands. If I didn't think of a plan soon, people would start to notice Bella's pregnant state. I heard the noise of tromping boots outside and then half a dozen men stormed in through the doors. My blood ran cold. These weren't men I recognized, they didn't work in Canada, so why were they here?

"Edward Masen?" one barked. I nodded, immediately jumping to attention. "We have reason to suspect you of treason against the working order of this camp and the Third Reich." My blood turned to ice, I looked for Peterson's face but I couldn't find it in the crowd.

"What are the charges?" I asked in as steady of a voice as I could manage. They smirked at each other, exchanging knowing glances.

"Bring him outside." the one who had first spoke ordered. Rough hands grabbed at me and ushered me outside. The flood lights had been turned on and I realized that the inmates had been brought out of the barracks. Rose was standing towards the front and looking horrified. But I wasn't concerned for her right now. I was only concerned for one person, one face. The face I was unable to find. Bella! I though desperately. Where was she?

And then I saw her, being held by two soldiers (one of whom was Peterson) in the middle of the yard. Her face was contorted with pain and fear, and it cut me to pieces to see her like that. I tried to reach out to her but she shook her head back and forth frantically. Her lank hair flying across her face as she did so. She was trying to save me. Trying to tell me not to try and save her.

"Edward Masen." the solider cried out again. I turned to look at him, it was agony to look away from Bella. "You have been accused of having an affair with this article of swine." he spat and glared at Bella who had stopped struggling. "You are accused by James Peterson, who claims he has evidence given to him by a another piece of swine, who was close to this one. What is more, upon examining this-" he gestured to Bella as if at a loss for words. Like how I felt when trying to describe her- her beauty wasn't definable. "It seems that she may be several months pregnant. If Peterson's charges are correct, this baby would be yours." my icy blood seemed to shatter in my veins. "Do you deny it?" I felt my mouth fall into an open gape. Deny her, that's what the price for my life was. My life, but would it save her's too?

"I-" I started and looked desperately to Bella. Her eyes were staring at me, like a deer caught in headlights. Was she begging me to speak up for her? To claim her? Or to deny her? If I denied her my life was saved and hers- That was when I realized I couldn't save her. Either way she was condemned to die. If I said no, she would be sent to Mengele, if I said yes I would be killed and she would be sent to Mengele. We couldn't win.

So the question wasn't who's life to save, because losing my life was nothing to loosing her. The real question was did I want her last memory of me to be rejecting her or clinging to her and accepting the consequences. The decision was only too easy. Bella was my life now. I couldn't deny it, she had shown me how to defy every expectation and limit put upon me. I couldn't just turn away from that.

I turned from my accusers and instead faced Bella. She was still trying to desperately communicate something. I looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you." I said loudly and clearly, so that the entire yard could hear me. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Arrest him!" the solider cried. But not before I heard Bella's reply.

"I love you too." And then I was engulfed in uniformed bodies.

Bpov

I was shocked at Edward's words. Yes, he had said them many times. But never in defiance of his- well everything. They closed in around me as well. I was thrown into the back of a truck, the last thing I saw before the doors slammed closed was Alice running towards me and Emmett grabbing her around the waist before the guards could. How everything had gotten so much worse so fast was beyond me.

Epov

They took me to a "holding room". It was just a dark room in the central camp, I wondered what they would do with me. Make a show of killing me? To set an example for the others. Or keep it quiet so no one else would get any defiant ideas.

I sat down on the cold filthy floor. My eyes were adjusting to the blackness a little. I could make out the door against the opposite wall, a small amount of light filtered in through the gaps around it. The walls were roughly cut cinder blocks. But other than that there wasn't much to see. Well, this is where I would await my fate.

I couldn't conjure much fear. I guess because I knew Bella was leaving the earth soon too, it didn't seem as bad. We'd be together again soon.

Rpov

The minute they took Bella and Edward away, I snapped back into solider Rose.

"Ok all of you back into the barracks, I don't want to hear a word from any of you until morning." I hollered in my coldest voice. The reaction was immediate, the inmates quickly scurried away. "Except you two!" I called to Emmett and Alice. "I need you two for questioning!".

The two followed me into an office off the sleeping quarters in the house. I closed the door and turned to them.

"So what's the course of action?" I demanded.

"Wha- what?" Alice asked sounding dazed.

"You didn't think we'd leave them did you?" I demanded. "We're going to break both of them out, then we're getting out of this hell hole!"

"I always knew there was something about you that I liked." said Emmett smiling


	14. Sorry

So um hi, I know you all probably hate me right now, because I haven't updated in what 4 months? And I feel like SUCH a hipocrite right now, because I hate it when people just STOP RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE of a fic and then never pick back up again. But I feel that you all have a right to know that I ........... am really not sure if this story will ever be finished. For a number of reasons. A) I wasn't where the heck I was going with it. B) I wasn't too confident with it and feel like it was very monotone. and C) my heart really isn't in Twilight right now. Sooooo where does that leave us? Well it leaves me feeling extremely guilty and sorry and you well I'm not sure, since I'm not you and all. So again, I'm sorry and may (may, may, may as in slim possibility) pick it up again, but right now I'm unsure and feel bad to leave you uninformed. Also I may be starting another fic soon ( though I can't guarentee it'll be Twilight), so if you're not completely furious with me, you may want to check that out. Thank you for sticking by me even though i dropped of the face of the earth. - wilid-lili


End file.
